


Dead Men Tell No Tales

by NobleSenpapiChulo, WantSomeSaladWithYourCroutons



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha Dipper Pines, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Ballroom Dancing, Bill and Paz are technically kidnapped by Dipper but it's fine, Bill goes into heat, Bill was forced to dress as a girl his whole life, Bill's parents try to sell him ngl, Consensual Sex, Consent is Sexy kids, Crying, Cuddles, Dipper and Mabel have demonic powers don't worry about it, Dipper is a gentleman, Dipper is good man, Dipper is good mate, Dipper's A Pirate Yo-Ho, Explicit Language, F/F, Fair warning Bill's parents are aholes but lowkey this time, Ford is kiss-blocker?, Gideon is a prick as per usual, Kissing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Meet-Cute, Men Crying, Minor Character Death, Omega Bill Cipher, Pacifica and Bill are cousins, Sex, Ship things, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Yeah it's a slowburn but it goes by pretty fast?, bc male omegas are a disgrace to the fam sooo, demon lineage, hints of alphas being alpha-y about an omega in heat, lots of blushing on both ends, lots of flirting, major character death but they come back promise, not like ship as in relationship but literal pirate ship things/minor terminology, oop Bill gets kidnapped by guess who, possible gender dysphoria trigger, slowburn???, surprise, this is like scientifically formulated to be like gay fanfiction ahoy, tragic backstories all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 31,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobleSenpapiChulo/pseuds/NobleSenpapiChulo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantSomeSaladWithYourCroutons/pseuds/WantSomeSaladWithYourCroutons
Summary: The ABO no one asked for, with a twist!What sort of love can a pirate have?A man whose livelihood is other men's death, whose fortune is another man's treasure. A man who is always hunting or hunted, ever running before the wind and born by the tide. A man whose only fate can be an unmarked grave in the ocean's abyss or the end of a hangman's rope. His heart is as black as the sails he pirate’s under, as black as the depths of the sea. But even a black heart can love.Or, the one where Pirate Captain Dipper crashes a ball and finds himself a gorgeous omega to seduce.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest & Mabel Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	1. Shiver my timbers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, my co-writers and I are back once more with another ABO (On a streak and I still don't know why) so here it is. But first I was told to share an argument we had so here it is.
> 
> NobleSenpapi:  
> Zero? Where's my fanfic?
> 
> Zero:  
> What?
> 
> NobleSenpapi:  
> Where - is - my - fanfic?
> 
> Zero:  
> I, uh, put it away.
> 
> NobleSenpapi:  
> Where?
> 
> Zero:  
> Why do you need to know?
> 
> NobleSenpapi:  
> I need it!
> 
> Zero:  
> Uh-uh! Don't you think about writing more of that ABO stuff. We've been planning to finish your main book for two months!
> 
> NobleSenpapi:  
> The ABO community is in danger!
> 
> Zero:  
> My sanity is in danger!
> 
> NobleSenpapi:  
> You tell me where my fanfic is, little boy! We are talking about the greater good!
> 
> Zero:  
> 'Greater good?' I am your co-writer! I'm the greatest *good* you are ever gonna get!
> 
> NobleSenpapi:  
> Then parish. 
> 
> Croutons:  
> Ahem. I think *I* am the greatest good that Noble will ever get!
> 
> Noble:  
> Croutons is 100% correct.
> 
> Zero:  
> What am I? A roach?
> 
> Noble:  
> Yep.
> 
> And without further ado, may I present to you, Dead Men Tell No Tales~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey notice for everyone. But momma Noble here is not a one-trick pony. 
> 
> Translation: I’ve written other stories (Billdip stories) feel free to read them, leave comments and kudos. They fuel my red-bull induced 3 am binge writing.

“Ah William, my darling, you look absolutely stunning!” A voice called from the doorway causing the boy to turn. He looked at his father with a glare before returning to his book.

A deep red shade of silk draped over his form in an elegant gown was the reason for the compliment. He felt his cousin nudge his shoulder in a ‘be nice’ manor before a sigh passed through his lips. “Thank you, father.” He said softly as his eyes never left the pages of his novel. 

He heard heels clicking on the marble floor as his mother entered. “Oh I knew that color would look just absolutely lovely on you! It’s absolutely perfect with your complexion but it’s not good enough for the ball.” She exclaimed in joy as she clapped her hands in delight before she thought about it. 

William with his face hidden behind his book rolled his eyes at her before he looked up. “What ball?” He asked.

His mother chuckled as she linked her arm with his fathers. “Just a gathering with some friends. Of course both you and Pacifica need to be there.” She remarked offhandedly. There went his plans of avoiding going down stairs that night. 

“Alright, I’ll make sure to be ready.” He replied with a gentle smile on his lips. His mother made a sound of delight before leaving him with Pacifica and his father. 

The head of the Cipher family sighed as he looked at his son's small frame. “I assume I don’t need to remind you that you will remain female at this party, correct?” He questioned as he gave William a pointed look, a smirk gracing his lips as he watched his son slightly shake in fear.

“Yes sir.” 

“Good, now Pacifica see to it that he doesn’t read too much. Don’t need him getting any bright ideas.” His father added before he turned and left the room as he shut the door behind himself. 

A pair of sighs left the two cousins as all the tension left the room. Pacifica stepped away from the vanity and slumped onto William’s bed as the boy slouched in his seat at the window. 

“Oh Jesus. Bill, how have you been dealing with this for so long?” She asked as she stared up at the silk canopy draped above his bed, she heard the ruffling of his dress as he made his way over. The bed depressed beside her as he sat down.

A sigh passed his lips as he ran a hand through his blonde hair. “It’s always been like this Paz, they’ve been dolling me up as a girl since I was a little kid. Ever since I was born and they knew I was an omega.” 

She rolled her eyes and turned onto her side to look up at her cousin. “But why? Why go to this length to hide it?”

Bill laid down beside her and let out a groan of annoyance. “Father said a male omega would be a disgrace to the family, he wants to protect our reputation and legacy at all costs.” He told her as he looked over at her, watching her once again roll her eyes with a scoff.

“Oh please, I’m already shameful enough being a female alpha.” She retorted as she crossed her arms. 

Bill chuckled before a sigh escaped his lips. “Yes but alpha's are celebrated both male and female, omega’s however are only celebrated if they’re female. But omega males are - here in Marseille - considered weak and lucky to have been born. Many people would rather kill the child than raise it. It’s just the way of life here.” He told her quietly as he willed himself to sit up against the non-existent flexibility of his corset.

Pacifica grimaced and placed a gentle hand on his bicep. “Oh honey, I’m sorry.” She said softly as he gave her a small pained smile.

“Honestly Paz, I’m used to it now. But even so-” He stood up and made his way over to the window placing his hand on the glass pane as he looked out over the coastline. “I just can’t take it anymore!” He cried with excitement in his eyes. “I want adventure Paz! I want to go and explore the world, see all the beauty it has to offer.” He turned back to look at his cousin who was now sitting up on the edge of the bed. “Paz I want to fall in love, I want to find my true mate, I know he’s out there somewhere and I want to find him! I want to enjoy my life, I’m sick of being treated like a porcelain doll! I- I want to do it all and I can’t.” He said solemnly as his happy demeanor died out. “Father would chase me down to the ends of the Earth if I disappeared, and as it is, they never let me out of my sight unless I’m with you or there’s a guard nearby.” He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “So even if I tried to find him, I doubt I’d get very far.” Bill sat back on the window sill and buried his face in his hands. 

His cousin stood up and made her way over the window sill before taking a seat beside him, soothingly she ran her hand across his back. “Bill I’m so sorry. I’m sure he’s out there.” She began softly as he looked over to her wistful thinking. “And I’d bet my fortune that he’s looking for you right now.”

“You really think so?” 

She smirked at him as she crossed her arms in confidence. “Oh I know so. What do you think he’s like?” She asked in curiosity. 

Bill sat for a few moments a thought before responding. “Tall, strong and handsome, chivalrous, and kind. People think he’s a bad person but actually he’s a big teddy bear.” His cheeks went pink as Pacifica let out a small chuckle.

“For your sake cousin, I hope all your dreams come true. You deserve it.”


	2. Shiver my soul

The sun began to dip beneath the horizon line as the waters of the ocean gently swayed the ship. On the main deck was a celebration, drinks making their way around, a fiddler and her band playing a jaunty tune as many clapped along. 

“Oi, Mabel.” A voice called startling the brunette woman who’d been passing drinks around.

She turned to the older woman and grinned. “What can I help ya with Wendy?” She asked as she folded her drink tray under her arm, she watched the redhead sigh.

“The captain is holed up in the navigation room again! We just had a major plunder and we should all be celebrating!” She told Mabel as she swung an arm around the omega woman's shoulders. 

Mabel chuckled at the beta and hauled her off. “I’ll take care of it Wen, just make sure these morons don’t get outta hand.” She gave the woman a wink before she made her way up to the quarter deck before the large door and knocked. 

“Go away, I’m busy.” An irritated voice called out.

Mabel rolled her eyes and opened the door anyway, chuckling at the low growl she heard from the captain. She shut the door behind herself and walked into the room, there he was in all his disgruntled and frustrated glory. The captain. 

She walked over to his desk and leaned on the front. “Ya know Dippin Dots, most pirate captains celebrate when they become the second richest man in the world.” He ignored her as she sighed and turned to look at him, the alpha was scribbling down something in his journal. “Dipper!” She shouted as she smacked her hands on the desk startling him from his work. 

He looked up in annoyance. “Yes?” He asked as he set his quill down.

“Everyone’s waiting for you to come and celebrate. What’s going on?” She questioned as her eyes scanned over his pages, notes on the many creatures they’d encountered were scribbled down. 

Dipper sighed as he leaned back in his chair. “Mabel you know exactly what’s going on, my research is not going well.” He told her as he reached for the bottle on his desk. 

“Have you talked to Grunkle Ford about it?” She asked as she hoisted herself onto the edge of the desk and sat. 

Dipper took a swig of the rum before he set it down once more. “I did and he isn’t sure either-” He stopped as he began to cough harshly, he pulled his hand from his mouth and saw the blood once again before he pulled a handkerchief from his desk and wiped it away. Mabel gave him a look of concern. “What he is sure of, is that I’m dying because I haven’t found my mate yet.” His sister gasped in fear as he continued. “Ford said due to the progression of my symptoms, I’ve got a few months left to find him before I go and meet Davy Jones.” 

Mabel had tears pooling in her eyes. “It isn’t fair! Why do all the bad things always happen to you?” She cried out as she felt him brush away her tears.

She looked up to meet his smile. “I will always shield you from harm.” He told her softly as she threw herself into a hug. Her grip tightened on the captain's jacket as she cried into her twin’s arms. He smoothed down her hair as he shushed her softly. “Please don’t cry Mabes, I’ll be fine. We’re going to find them soon, I can feel it.” He added as he looked down to the shorter girl in his arms. 

“Promise me, promise me you won’t die and you’ll fight with all you got!” She said seriously as she held out her pinky to him, the fire blazing in her eyes. He chuckled and wrapped his pinky around her own and nodded.

Mabel stood back up and looked over to the large map of the Earth on the wall, she crossed her arms as she looked at all the dart marks on it. “Where should we go next?” She asked him after a few moments of thinking. 

She watched him ruminate for a few moments before he opened his desk draw and pulled out a dart. “We’re about here right now.” He said as he pointed to a vague region in the sea of Sardinia on the map, she looked down and nodded at him before he passed her the dart. “So toss away, wherever you hit we shall go to next.” 

He watched her line up the sight on the map for a few moments before the dart left her finger tips and whipped through the air before landing a few centimeters upwards of their current position. Dipper stood up and walked over to the map and pulled the dart from the paper and smirked. 

He turned back to her with the same smirk as he held up the dart in between his fingers. “Dust off your corset and hoop skirt my dear sister, we’re going to Marseille.” 

She narrowed her eyes at him for a moment. “You don’t have any warrants for your arrest in France, do you?” She asked.

He looked back at the map for a moment and walked over to his desk rifling through a folder for a few moments. “Italy yes, France no. Looks like a new warrant flyer is going to join the others.” He replied as he watched Mabel’s hand smack her forehead. 

“Can we please not get banned here too?” She pleaded as she walked over to the front of his desk. 

Dipper rolled his eyes at her and sighed. “Fine, fine. Tell Wendy and the rest of the lot to get everything prepared to go under the guise as merchants.” He told her as he waved her off.

Mabel’s eyes lit up in excitement as she rushed around the desk planting a kiss on her twin's cheek. “Thank you!” She exclaimed before rushing out of his cabin while he chuckled. 

Once the door had once again latched shut he stood up from his desk and turned to look out the window, the moon was steadily rising and casted a beautiful glow on the water. The pain in his chest tightened as he leaned over his hands grasping at the window sill. 

He grit his teeth and forced himself to stand straight before he turned and walked over to the map once more. He examined everywhere they’d been before, everywhere he’d already looked for his mate. 

“Where are you darling?”

  
  



	3. Yo ho heave ho

After a few more hours of conversation with his cousin which eventually led into just the pair just quietly reading by the fireplace in his room, dinner was called at six sharp. Pacifica fiddled with Bill’s hair for a few moments at the top of the staircase before they began making their way down towards the dining hall. 

They heard laughter coming from the dining hall and a comment of: “That's a wonderful idea darling, we’ll make so much money!” As they made their way down the main hall before two of the servants opened the doors for them, the two walked in and took two seats beside the eldest Cipher.

Dinner was a quiet affair as it always was. The only sounds in the dining hall was the crackle of the fireplace and the scraping of silverware on the china dishes. The head of the family let out a cough as the last of the dishes were taken away by the staff.

“William.” He said gruffly as he turned his attention to the boy. 

“Yes father?”

“Come the ball this Friday, your mother and I will be auctioning you off to a suitor.” He took a sip of his scotch after his nonchalant sentence as Bill gapped at his father in shock. 

Bill turned to his mother. “Are you serious?” He asked her watching as she nodded her head.

Her eyes went wistful in delight. “Think about it my darling son, you’ll be setting your father and I up to live a comfortable life for the rest our lives-”   
  


“And I get to suffer for it!” Bill cried out.  
  
“That’s enough William.” His father barked as the glass in his hands slammed down on to the table, causing Bill to flinch hard. 

The chair beside him dragged loudly on the stone as Paz nearly jumped from her seat. “You can’t do this!” She shouted at the Count. 

He looked over to Pacifica and glared. “Do not forget your place girl! This is my home, you are merely a guest.” He barked out as Bill stood from the table. 

“You can’t just sell me off to some disgusting alpha!” He cried out as tears fell from his eyes, his glare hard and full of hatred aimed at his parents.

His father stood up and took two steps before his hand went flying and collided with Bill’s check. The omega was knocked back into his chair as the elder Cipher merely shook his hand. 

“Be quiet omega and know your place, you will do as I say!” He ordered before storming out of the room. 

Tears fell down his face as he heard his mother stand up. She threw her napkin onto the table and glared at her son. “Now look what you’ve done, can’t you ever behave like a good daughter?” She asked before she too walked out of the room.

With the Countess gone from the room leaving just him and Pacifica, he was able to cry. “I’m not your fucking daughter, I’m your son!” He whispered aggressively as he wiped away stray tears. 

\----------

As dawn approached Dipper made his way up onto the quarter deck, he had already stopped in the galley earlier to get a bite to eat so he decided he’d take over the wheel for a while. 

He waved at the helmsman and she smirked at him. “Aye. Mornin’ captain.” Wendy called out as he made his way up the steps. 

“Never can sneak past ya, can I?” He asked with a chuckle. 

She smirked at him. “Nope, ya sure can’t. What can I help ya with?” She questioned as he approached. 

“Go get something to eat and get some shut eye Corduroy, I’ll take over for ya here.” He told her as he took the wheel from her hands.

“Aye, much obliged captain.” She said as a yawn escaped her lips, she gave him a tired wave before she made her way out of his sight. 

He sighed and pulled out his compass before gently turning the wheel, from his charting they were two days out from Marseille and would be arriving on Thursday morning if the weather held. 

“Oi, kid.” He heard a grumpy voice call out as footsteps thudded up the staircase, Dipper looked around the wheel to see Stan making his way over. “Am I just gettin’ old and hearin’ things? Or, are we going to Marseille?”

Dipper chuckled as his Grunkle. “We’re going to Marseille Grunkle Stan, and don’t worry. I already promised Mabel I wouldn’t get a warrant of arrest in France too.” He said with a smirk which fell when he saw his Great-uncle’s look of disdain.

Stan sighed and looked behind him for a moment. “Soos, come take over the helm. I need to speak with the captain.” He ordered and waited for Dipper as he passed off the helm. 

The pair made their way down into the navigation room and Stan went straight for one of his private cabinets while Dipper went and took a seat at his desk. He watched his Grunkle rifle around the papers for a minute before pulling out an old beige scroll. The man made his way over and sat in the chair across the desk.

He set the document down before Dipper and the captain eyed it suspiciously for a moment before picking up the scroll and unraveling it. His eyes widened at the blood smear at the bottom. “Why do you have a blood oath deal?” He asked as he looked over to his great uncle.

Stan sighed. “Read the damn thing first.” He urged. Dipper looked back to the document and began reading it.

“Let me get this straight.” Dipper said as he set the scroll down. “The Count Cipher of France swore a blood oath to you for financial aid to get him out of debt?” Stan nodded. “And in exchange, his first born child is promised to me?” Dipper asked and watched Stan sigh before nodding. 

“Yes, since I never had kids of my own the right goes to you Dipper. They are yours to do what you please with once we get them.” Stan said as he pulled a flask from his pocket before taking a drink. 

Dipper didn’t have a clue what to think. “How old is this contract?”

“19-20ish years old I believe, it should be dated at the bottom.” Stan said after he swallowed his rum. Dipper looked down towards the bottom and sure enough found a date beside the man’s name.

“Any idea how old the guy or girl is?” Dipper asked offhandedly.

Stan thought for a few moments before replying: “Well the wife was pregnant when we signed the paper so their first born should be nineteen almost twenty years old now.”

“Holy shit Stan, why?”

“Sounded like a good deal at the time.”

Dipper sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “Looks like we’ve got another stop in Marseille.” 


	4. There are men whose hearts are as black as coal

After another two days of sailing across the sea of Sardinia, they landed in Marseille at a small port just outside of the city. Disguised as merchants of the Strange family they made it in without much fuss.

Once docked they were met by escorts sent by Tad to bring the two pairs of Pines twins to the manor for the time they’d be staying in France. Dipper placed Wendy in charge before they left and she was more than happy to do so. 

The ride was simple and quiet as they rode up the coastline a bit before arriving at Strange Manor. Tad was waiting by the door when they pulled in with a smile on his face. “Ah friends, welcome, welcome.” He said as they piled out of the carriage.

“Tad, thank you for letting us stay with you for a few days.” Dipper said with a thankful smile as he shook Tad’s awaiting hand.

“The pleasure is mine, Captain Pines, please follow me.” He turned and made his way inside the large mansion and into a parlor. 

Once everyone was seated and tea was served they began conversation.

“So Mason, what brings you and your crew into France?” Tad asked as he picked up a scone from the platter.

Dipper sighed as he leaned back into his seat. “I’m collecting a debt.” He said simply before taking a sip of his tea.

Tad raised his brows as he eyed the captain. “Since when are you one to offer deals with debts?” He questioned.

“Since I didn’t make this one, this one was made by Stan and it’s time to collect on it.” 

“I see. So may I inquire as to what this debt is?” 

“Private sadly.” Dipper began but paused as he thought for a few moments. “Say Tad, how much do you know about the Cipher family?” He asked as he looked from the fireplace back to Tad.

“I’m actually very good friends with the Count’s so-daughter Williamina. The family is hosting a ball tomorrow night, and lucky for you I’ve received an invitation. Care to join me at this most boring gala?”

Dipper chuckled. “Sure thing.”

\------------

The day Bill had been dreading had finally arrived and faking sick was not an option. He was woken up early by one of the maids and ushered down stairs for breakfast. The table was silent as he arrived. 

“Are you excited for the ball tonight?” His mother opened the table for conversation as she looked to her son with excitement in her eyes.

Bill scoffed and rolled his eyes at her. “You mean the auction, where you’re planning on  _ selling _ me?”

His mother sighed and gave her son a pointed look. “No darling, I mean the fun part where you find a husband.” 

Bill snapped as he glared harshly at her. “A husband whose purchased me like a common whore-”    
  


“Enough William!” His father snapped as he slammed his hand on the table causing the plates to jump and clang lightly against the hard table top. Bill kept his eyes on the table as he felt his father’s heated glare linger for a moment before he let out a sigh. “You better not pull any stunts tonight or so help me boy I will toss you into the ocean with a chain around your leg.”

“Oh Fredric enough with the threats. You’ll behave tonight, won’t you William?” His mother questioned as she gave him a smile, yet it didn’t reach her eyes which held malice and a voice that held “Try me” as its underlying message. 

“Yes mother.” He said softly as he gently pushed himself away from the table. “May I be excused?” He didn’t look up as he waited for his father.

“Yes, yes, go. The gala begins at six, I expect you to make your entrance at six fifteen.” His father said quickly before he heard the snap of his pocket watch. Bill didn’t wait for any other instruction as he stood up and quickly left the dining room. He heard footsteps behind him and glanced back to see Pacifica right on his tail as they made their way up the stairs and into his room. 

Bill slumped over on his bed as he heard Pacifica shut the door, he wanted to scream, cry, fight, do something, and yet all he could do there was sit and think. 

“God Paz, my life is over. After tonight I’ll be some gross pervert's house wife.” He said softly as he stared up at the canopy above his bed. 

He felt the bed dip beside his legs as Paz sat down. “Don’t think like that, everything will work out.” She replied with a gentle smile as she rubbed his back. 

\------------

The few remaining hours they had were spent reading, plotting some sort of escape route, and all the possible ‘what if’ scenarios Bill could possibly think up. 

At four o’clock a knock sounded out startling both Paz and Bill from their conversation. A maid stepped in with a poofy white dress in hand. She shut the door behind herself and gently laid it on the bed before giving Bill a bow and leaving.

“Alright Paz, let’s see the damage.” He said as he watched her walk over and pick the gown up, it was a white silk with golden accents with an off the shoulder sleeve. “God it’s like she wants everyone to know right away that I’m the prize for the night.” He rubbed at the spot where his shoulder and neck met where his future mating mark would be.

Pacifica rolled her eyes. “It’s a lovely dress but seems far too ‘flashy.’” She added as she watched Bill grab a corset from his closet and walk back over with it. 

“And it’ll be hell on Earth to wear.” He handed her the corset and made a whimpering noise as she motioned for him to turn around. “I pray that if I get a decent husband, I’ll never have to wear one of these monstrous things ever again.” He remarked as Pacifica pulled tightly at the strings. 

Pull after pull and she was finally done with it giving him an hourglass shape. He took a sharp inhale and sighed. “I hate this thing.”

“I know you do.” She replied as she helped him slip the gown over his head. He grumbled in irritation as she worked on the laces in the back of the dress and positioned the skirt before he was finally dressed.

“This, I think, is the best dress I own. And I absolutely hate that.” Bill chided as he looked in the mirror, while Pacifica began combing at his long hair eventually pulling it up into gentle curls.

A knock brought them from the quiet. “Master William, it’s time.”

“Oh hell Pacifica, I can’t do this!” He whispered as he tightly gripped the edge of the vanity, feeling a gentle hand on his shoulder before she pulled him into an embrace.

“I’m so sorry honey, if I could trade places with you, I would in a heartbeat.”


	5. And they sailed their ship cross the ocean blue

The Cipher manor was larger than words could describe as they pulled into the long and grand road leading to the mansion. Dipper was tense in his seat beside Mabel. Tad was beside her while the two Grunkles sat opposite of them. 

“Come now Mason, you must relax. We’re invited guests after all.” Tad said with a smile as he stepped out of the coach first, offering his hand to Mabel which she accepted as Dipper pushed the rest of her dress out. 

“I suppose you’re right.” He said as Mabel linked arms with Tad. He turned back to the coach and saw both Stan and Ford were out and simply dusting off their suits. “Let’s go, we’ve got a ball to crash.” Dipper said with a smirk as he gently patted the pocket of his suit to feel the scroll sitting there tucked away.

Of course the party was much like he expected: a large orchestra playing French waltzes, many people chattering amongst each other about the party or socialite gossip, and the same French horderves. 

Mabel looked at Dipper concerned as he gently rubbed at his chest with a broken expression of pain in his eyes. “Are you okay?” She asked as she rubbed at his arm.

He nodded briefly before he began coughing aggressively, blood droplets splattering onto his white glove which he promptly pulled off and shoved into his pocket. Mabel handed him a glass which he took a sip from trying to soothe the pain in his throat. 

“I’m alright Mabel, try not to worry.” He told her with a pained smile. That didn’t waiver her concern. 

“Now presenting.” Dipper looked up from his wine glass. “Her ladyship, daughter of Count Frederic Cipher, Lady Williamina Cipher.” 

“So that’s your promised.” Mabel said softly as she turned to look at her brother but she couldn’t catch his attention. He was simply transfixed as his eyes were immediately drawn to and glued to her figure. The world seemed to fade away as their eyes met, brown versus gold. Dipper swallowed hard as she approached him. 

Tad bowed to Bill and gave his friend a smile. “Lady Williamina, allow me to introduce my cousin, his Lordship Mason Pines of Romania.” Tad said as he patted Dipper on the back. 

Dipper bowed and gently kissed Bill’s knuckles immediately getting hit with the smell of a beta. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, my lady.” He said as he rose from his bow with a smile. 

Bill felt his cheeks heat up as he returned the smile and sentiment. “Oh please, the pleasure is all mine.” He replied softly.

Dipper chuckled. “If I may be so bold, may I have this dance?” He asked as he watched the red of Bill’s blush only grow deeper.

“Of course, my Lord.” He replied as Dipper whisked him away from the crowd and into the empty space of the dance floor. 

“So tell me about yourself, my lord.” Bill said as the waltz began. 

Dipper smiled at him. “Well I’m twenty-two, as Tad said I am from Romania and I absolutely love sailing.” He said as he spun Bill around. “What about you my lady?” 

Bill let out a small giggle of delight. “Well I’m nineteen and I’ll be twenty next month.” Bill leaned in closer and whispered: “My father would be furious if he found out, but I thoroughly enjoy fencing.”

“Wow, I’m dancing with a rebel.” Dipper smirked while Bill grinned.

“That you are.” 

The waltz ended all too soon as Count Cipher approached the pair. “Pardon me, my lord but I need to speak with my daughter before the auction begins.” He said as he grabbed Bill’s arm. Dipper could see the pain in Bill’s eyes and wanted to reach out and protect her, but he knew it wasn’t his place so he withdrew and nodded. Watching them go was painful as he watched her get dragged away by her father. 

He looked around the crowds for a few moments and made his way over to Tad and Mabel. 

“So you’ve fallen for Willamina’s charms, I see.” Tad said with a sly grin on his face. He chuckled as Dipper’s cheeks lit up a pink hue. Tad moved closer and whispered in the brunette’s ear. “Just a fair warning, the life of the Cipher family is an illusion. Willamina is not who she appears to be.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Just a word of warning Mason, that’s all.” 

Dipper rolled his eyes as he heard someone clinking on their glass, he turned with the crowd to a small impromptu stage set up. On top was Count Cipher and his daughter. “As many of you know, you’ve been invited here for one major event. And that is the auction of my daughter, Willamina. May the highest bidding alpha win.”

Dipper’s heart stopped in that moment. Her parents were… selling her? To some random alpha? That didn’t sit right with him as he heard the bidding begin. The number kept climbing and climbing. Eventually reaching two and a half million dollars. 

“We’re at two and a half million dollars. Anyone else? Going once? Twice-”

“Five million.” Dipper called out as many people gasped. His eyes met Bill’s and he could see the regained hope in them. 

“Sold!” The Count shouted as Dipper approached the small stage. He held his hand out to Bill who accepted as the alpha helped him down. A small gasp of surprise left his lips as Dipper held Bill close to his side. 

“Lord Mason, congratulations on your winning bid.” The Count began as he rubbed his hands together. “How would you like to make your payment?” He asked.

Dipper chuckled as a smirk grew on his lips. “I don’t owe you a cent, you miserable traitor. Trying to sell your own child is one thing, but breaking a blood oath contract is another.” 

The Count’s face fell quickly as he looked at Dipper in shock. “What oath? I have no idea what you’re talking-”

“This oath.” Dipper said as he pulled the scroll from his jacket and unrolled it. “In exchange for financial assistance to help you from poverty and a horrendous amount of debt, you exchanged the life of your first born child to Stanley Pines. My great uncle.” 

The crowd around them gasped in surprise. The Count sputtered. “You can’t take my daughter!”

Stan chuckled from behind Dipper as he stepped beside him. “Well unless you have three million dollars lying around, we can and will be taking her.” He smirked before sipping the champagne in his hand.

Dipper said in surprise at the sheer amount of money. “Stan!” 

He simply shrugged. “What? I was tipsy and feeling helpful.”


	6. A blood-thirsty captain and a cut throat crew

“You!” The Count shouted once the last gear clicked into place, he turned from Stanley back to Dipper. “I should’ve recognized the scent of pirate scum anywhere!” 

Dipper scoffed as he tightened his grip on Bill’s waist. “Oh please, it was you who made a deal with a pirate and-” He paused as he thought for a moment. “Pirate is such a strong word don’t you think?” He looked down to Bill with a smile. “I prefer the term marauder, buccaneer-”

“Sea wolf?” Bill asked as he finally looked up to meet Dipper’s gaze. 

“Indeed.” He looked back to the Count. “You see dearest Count Cipher, there are many more fitting words to describe what I am.” He said offhandedly watching as Bill’s father went red in the face.

“Guards!” He shouted as Dipper let out a sigh. 

“So much for this being easy.” He muttered before he looked down to meet Bill’s concerned gaze. “My dearest Willamina, I do apologize in advance.” He said softly as he gently caressed the woman’s cheek.

Bill gave him a curious look. “For what?” He asked. Before another world could leave his lips he felt a hand run across his neck and press harshly before his vision went black and he slumped over in Dipper’s arms. 

Dipper pulled Bill up in his arms as the Count gasped in shock as he stared at the man holding his son. 

“You can’t take her!” A voice shouted as a blonde pushed her way to the front of the crowd. Dipper sighed as she stood beside the Count. “Take me instead, just leave my cousin alone!” She cried.

Dipper rolled his eyes and tightened his grip. “Better idea, how about I just take you too?” 

“What-” She slumped over into Tad’s arms as he knocked her out. 

“Well damn we’re taking two beautiful women tonight. How exciting!” Mabel exclaimed as her eyes wandered over the blonde alpha’s figure. 

Dipper smirked at his sister before giving the Count a half bow. “Ah dearest Count Cipher, thank you for giving me a wonderful bride. Much appreciated. Now sadly, we must bid farewell.” He said with a smile, and at the que the members of his group dropped handfuls of little smoke bombs which engulfed the room as people screamed. 

The group along with Tad dashed out of the manor and to the awaiting coach. Dipper with Bill, and Mabel with Pacifica and Tad pilled inside while Ford stepped up onto the back beside the footmen and Stan jumped up beside the driver. 

“Sorry to have caused you such a mess Tad.” Dipper said as he bowed his head to his cousin. 

Tad chuckled and waved him off. “It’s more than alright, I’ve been meaning to get out of Marseille.” He turned to look out at the ever moving coastline. “I may go to Romania, think you can send me with a good word?” He asked as he turned to smirk at Dipper.

Dipper chuckled as he gently wrapped his arm around Bill’s shoulder. “I most definitely can.”

They decided it was best not to get their things from Tad’s as it was nothing of importance, with the uncertainty of what the Count might try they decided it would be best to leave as quickly as possible. 

The ship was quiet as they made their way on board, Dipper gave Tad a salute before he made his way onto the main deck. “Mabel wake up the crew, we’ve got to get the hell out of dodge before the guard shows up.” He told her quickly as he made his way up to the quarter deck and into his cabin.

Dipper quietly shut the door with his foot before he made his way over to the bed and gently placed Bill down and draped the blanket over his figure, he turned and made his way to the door and stole one more glance at the sleeping figure as a smile graced his lips. 

“Captain on deck!” A voice cried as he shut the door behind himself as he made his way up to the wheel. 

“Alright everyone let’s set sail!” Dipper shouted as he watched the crew hasten their departure back into the Sardinia sea. 

The breeze whipped through his hair as they glided across the sea once more, with France miles behind them he was able to breathe a sigh of relief. The wheel resting in his hands as they headed East. Dipper looked over as he heard a pair of boots make their way up the stairs, a familiar head of brunette hair popped up along with his sister's figure. She made her way over to him and leaned on the rail before to wheel.

“What the hell were you thinking?” She finally asked after a few minutes of silence. 

Dipper sighed as he rubbed at the back of his neck. “Honestly Mabes, you knew we’d be taking Willamina-”

“Not that Dipper, I mean the alpha! You just took her too, you had no right or reason!” 

“I did though, she offered to take Willimina’s place and it was obvious she didn’t want to be seperated from her cousin. Two birds with one stone my dearest twin.” He said as he loosened the tie on his neck. 

“You’re an idiot. What if she starts trouble?” 

“I’m an alpha, both Stan and Ford are, and so are a few other members of the crew. It won’t be hard to take her down if need be, chill out Mabes. You’re working yourself up over nothing.” He told her softly with a relaxed smile on his lips.

She rolled her eyes at him before she paused and thought for a few moments. “Where are we heading to next?”

“East. After all, we still have the summer home in Portugal. I’m planning on setting Williamina up there so she can live a comfortable and free life.” He told her as he rubbed at the pain in his chest. 

“What? Why would you do that?” She questioned as she gave him a pointed look.

Dipper sighed. “Mabel you know I have absolutely no interest in women and while Willamina is a very attractive woman, I can’t take a beta as a mate anyway. It’s a double negative there.”

“But I saw the way you looked at her, it was like something clicked between the two of you.”

“Well she’d have to be an omega for that, and from the scent I got earlier, she isn’t.” 

“Think about it, Dippin Dots, and talk to her about it tomorrow. She may just surprise you.” Mabel told him as she stood up from her lean on the railing. 

“And just what is that supposed to mean?”

“You’ll see.”


	7. It's as dark a tale as was ever told

When he awoke he was on a cloud – well, a very plush bed – Bill looked up at the wooden planks that formed the ceiling and the memories of the previous night came rushing back to him. 

Outside the cabin he could hear the laughter of people and felt the ship sway ever so gently. Bill swung his legs over the side and made his way over to the window looking out over the crystal blue water. 

He turned as he heard the cabin door open, in stepped the man from the previous night. Lord Mason Patterson- but he’s a pirate?

“Oh you’re awake. That’s good, I thought I may have knocked you out a bit too hard last night.” The alpha remarked as he set a tray down on his desk. “I brought you something to eat.” He told the beta with a gentle smile. 

“Thank you.” Bill said softly as he watched the alpha take a seat on the edge of the bed. 

Bill made his way towards the desk and picked up the apple from the tray before he turned to the brunette. “Lord Mason-”

“Dipper.”

He looked at the man confused. “I’m sorry-”

“Just call me Dipper, my dear.” He explained with a smile on his face.

“Okay then. Dipper. What exactly are you planning on doing with me?” 

“Well,” He paused for a moment. “I’ll be blunt my dear, right now we are sailing to Portugal. My family has a summer home there that’s been vacant for years now, and I’d like to set you up there with a comfortable life. You’ll be free to do what you like, marry whoever you like, etcetera.” 

Bill raised a brow at the alpha. “Really now? And why is that?”

“You are a beta and very female my dear, I don’t swing that way. Besides I’m on the hunt for my true mate, I thought we were close in Marseille but I was wrong once again.” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Why all the trouble to find your true mate?” Bill asked curiously.

“That’s-” His lungs constricted as a massive coughing fit hit like a tidal wave. Bill watched in concern as Dipper fought to steady himself again. 

“Are you alright?” Bill said quickly as he made his way over and sat beside Dipper and rubbed the alpha’s back gently.

Dipper hummed as he gave Bill a nod. “It’s something I’m not willing to share.” He told Bill after a few moments of silence. 

“That’s fair.” Bill replied before a sigh left his lips. “Okay you’re way too nice and I feel like a complete jerk, I need to come clean.” He added as he looked to meet Dipper’s confused gaze.

“Come clean about?”

Bill sighed. “I’m not actually a girl Dipper, I was born a man. I am a man, however growing up my parents forced me to dress and act as a girl.” 

Dipper’s eyes went wide in surprise. “But why do that?” 

“It’s how things have been in Marseille since before I was born, you see I take omega-blockers-”

“You mean to say you were born an omega?”

“Yes, and a male omega would’ve brought shame to our family according to my father. So they’ve presented me to the world as a female beta.”

Dipper chuckled. “So that’s what Tad meant when he said your family was full of illusions.”

“That’s one way of putting it.” Bill looked up to meet Dipper’s gaze. “You aren’t angry?”

The alpha scoffed. “On the contrary, I’m happy you were comfortable enough to tell me the truth.”

“So does that change your original plan?”

“Oh yes, quite a bit.” Dipper replied as a smirk fell upon his lips. Bill felt his heart sink, maybe he should’ve kept his mouth shut.

“How so?”

“Well now, I plan to woo the ever loving hell out of you and make you fall for my charms.” The alpha replied as he took Bill’s hand in his own and placed a kiss on his knuckles. “And for my first act of wooing, let me get you a pair of pants and a shirt, I’d bet ten guineas that you would love to get out of that dress and corset.” He said as he stood up from the bed while Bill chuckled.

“So, what shall I be calling you? Unless you’re okay with ridiculous pet names from yours truly.” He asked as he dug through his dresser.

Bill smiled at the gesture before replying: “My birth name is William and my cousin started calling me Bill, so either would work for me.” 

Dipper turned with a pair of pants and a shirt in hand. “Well then Bill, I will wait for you to change outside the cabin. Join me on the deck when you're finished.” He gave Bill the outfit before he made his way to the door and paused. “There’s a pair of boots beside the desk, feel free to wear them.” And with that, the captain was gone as the door closed behind him. 

Bill felt an immense warmth in his chest, for the first time in a long time. He had hope. He stood up and shimmied his way out from the dress thankful he’d never have to wear it again, he reached up and pulled the bow out from the corset lace letting it pop open. He took a deep breath and winced slightly at the pain of wearing the disgusting death trap much too long. He slipped on the pants and shirt with absolute glee, he hadn’t worn pants in many weeks and it was so nice to have them on. He softly purred in delight at the alpha’s scent surrounding him, the smell of pine and camellia flowers that reminded him of the garden he had tended to back home. 

After tucking his shirt in he turned to look at the mirror and pulled at the pins in his hair until it fell down to the center of his back, he thought for a moment before remembering the ribbon he’d noticed earlier on Dipper’s desk and grabbed it before tying his hair up. He checked that his hair looked decent before slipping on the boots and left the cabin.


	8. Of the lust for treasure

Out on the deck the sunshine poured down basking Bill in its warmth, he squinted for a moment as his eyes adjusted to the brightness reflecting off the water. The sea breeze was warm against his skin as the cool of the ocean water misted on his face. Even with the gentle swaying of the boat he felt more at peace miles out at sea than he ever had back in Marseille. 

“Bill.” A voice called out as he turned to look up the staircase towards the upper deck. He saw Dipper waving him up with a smile on his face. A blush tinted his cheeks as he made his way up the staircase. “Glad to see the clothes fit you.” 

“Thank you for them, it’s nice to actually feel like a man again” He told him with an embarrassed smile on his face. 

“Of course. After all the crap I’ve heard from my sister, most women’s clothing is definitely the work of the devil. So I knew a change of clothing was needed.” Dipper paused as he saw the crimson silk ribbon pulling the omegas hair from his face and a smirk grew on his face. He reached over to Bill and caressed his cheek. “Well, well, well, one day on my ship and I’ve already turned you into a little thief.” He mused as Bill’s cheeks flushed a horrid shade of red in mortification. 

“I am so sorry, it completely slipped my mind to ask if I could use it and-” He went to pull it out when Dipper gently grabbed his wrist.

The alpha smiled gently. “Keep it Bill, it looks better on you.” He told him as he placed a chaste kiss on the blondes knuckles. Dipper watched as Bill nodded before fixing his hair back in the ribbon’s hold. “Come, let me show you around, introduce you to the important folks.” He said as his hand drifted to rest on the small of Bill’s back causing a wild blush to bloom on his cheeks. 

“Okay.” He replied softly with a gentle embarrassed smile on his face. Dipper gave him a grin before leading him off the quarter deck and down to the main. He watched people pass him and the captain by with a smile as they rushed off to perform their duties. Dipper pointed things out as they went as he gave Bill a brief overlay of the ship. The alpha eventually brought him back up to the quarter deck and guided him into the smallish room behind the wheel.

“Great-Uncle Stan and Ford, this is Bill, the one promised to me.” Dipper said with a smirk as he pushed the door open to the small room, the two stepped inside and Bill saw the two men immediately taking notice of the very large fact they were identical. 

“Huh? I thought that was Willamina-” He paused as he looked up from his gaze on the map to the omega and stared for a moment. “Oh I see, they do the same thing in Marseille as they do in Romania.” Stan chuckled for a moment. “You sure have the damndest luck kid.” He said with a smile. “Pleasure to meet you Bill.” 

“Likewise- I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name?”

“I’m Stan the Quartermaster.” He turned and gestured to his twin. “That’s Ford, he can be a douche sometimes but he’s pretty decent- OW!” Stan began and ended with a shout as a book smacked him in the head. 

“Thank you Lee, I’m Ford the Sailing Master.” The six-fingered Uncle spoke quickly as he gave Bill a smile before he continued skimming the pages of the book in his hands.

“By the way Dipper, that alpha in the brig is not happy. Some people are afraid that she’s going to bust out any minute now.” Stan said as he gave Dipper a pointed look. The captain sighed as Bill gave him a curious look. 

“Who is it?” He asked as his gaze met Dipper’s.

“Your cousin, she refused to let us take you so we took her too.” Dipper said softly as Bill let out a groan of annoyance.

He knocked his head against the alphas chest in irritation. “Of course she’d do something like that.” He sighed before looking up to meet Dipper’s concerned gaze. “Can I see her?” He asked.

Dipper gave him a nod before turning to his uncles. “Thank you, keep us on course for Portugal.” He told his grunkles before he escorted Bill out of the navigation room and down to descend below the main deck for the brig. 

Bill’s eyes wandered around curiously as Dipper explained more of the ship as they descended into the gun deck as Dipper had explained it. The captain led him past the cannons and finally through a doorway into a moderate size room with three cells. One of which held his cousin. 

Her blue eyes looked up in annoyance before they went wide in surprise as she jumped to her feet and ran to the bars. “Bill! You’re okay. Thank goodness.” She cried softly as she gripped the bars so hard they began to pale. 

Bill walked over and gently laid his hands on her own and gave her a short smile. “It’s alright Paz. No one has hurt me, I’m fine.” He told her gently while she sniffled. The blonde turned back to Dipper. “Can you let her go? I promise she won’t do anything, I’ll keep an eye on her.” He asked as he looked up at the captain through his lashes. 

A sigh left the man’s lips as he ran a hand through his hair as his gaze met the golden eyes of the omega. “I should not be doing this.” Dipper said as he walked up to Bill’s side. “But, I suppose for you I can make an exception.” He procured a key from his pocket and looked up to the blonde. “Can I trust you to behave?” The captain asked as he turned his attention to the blonde alpha.

She scoffed at him and rolled her eyes. “I make no promises.” Pacifica snapped as her hackles raised.

Dipper turned to Bill. “I can’t let her out if I don’t trust her and that right there does not scream ‘trustworthy’ to me darling.” He pointed out as Bill turned to look at him with a saddened expression. “Tell you what blondie. You have two options, sit here in the brig and rot, or come and work with the rest of the crew.” He finally told her as he looked down at her glare. 

“And what about my cousin?” She finally asked after a few passing moments of silence. 

Dipper smirked as he tugged Bill into his side. “He will be with me for the day and if he so chooses, for the rest of the time he’s on my ship.” 

Pacifica raised a brow. “And how long is that?” 

“As long as he wishes to stay.”


	9. And the love of gold

That line started to repeat in Bill's mind which left him with a shocked look on his face. As his voice betrays him. "Really?" He asked as it quietly escaped his lips

“Yes, I offered to set you up in Portugal did I not? If when we arrive, you decide that you're unhappy and wish to be free of our jaunty sea ways, you are more than welcome to remain in Portugal in my summer home. Otherwise, I would love to have you stay.” The captain said with a smile as he reached down and gently intertwined his hand with Bill’s. He studied Bill’s face as the gears clicked in place and he turned bright red.

“Thank you Dipper.” He replied in a shy manner before a short cough came from the other alpha the pair had completely forgotten up until that point. 

She rolled her eyes as the two turned to look at her. “Fine. I’ll work with your crew, but I’m watching you. Hurt my cousin and you won’t live to see the next sunrise.” She said as her tone dropped to a near menacing threat level. Bill shivered a bit at the tone before he raised his gaze to see Dipper completely unfazed by her threats. 

He gave her a smile as he stuck the key into the lock. “No need to worry about that, I have full intentions to make your cousin my mate so if I hurt him he has full authority to hurt me in retaliation as he sees fit.  I intend to listen to his every request and fulfill his every desire, even if they come at a hefty price. ” Her eyes went wide in surprise at the full willingness that Dipper had to submit to Bill while Bill flushed a deep shade of red at Dipper’s words. The brunette unlocked the cell and stepped away letting Pacifica rush from the cell and wrap her cousin in a hug.

“Oh thank god.” She mumbled softly into his hair as she held him tightly in her arms, her eyes narrowed at the captain. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?” She whispered in his ear.

Bill pulled away and shook his head. “No, not at all. He’s been nothing but kind.” He told her sternly as he crossed his arms. 

Pacifica’s eyebrows raised in surprise.  _ Since when was he so outspoken and protective?  _ She shrugged her shoulders as a sigh passed through her lips. “If you say so, cousin.”

Dipper let out a cough. “If you two are done having a sweet moment, I have a ship to man and a crew to acquaint you both with.” He held out his hand to Bill with a smile.

Bill returned the smile and reached to accept the awaiting hand only to have Pacifica growl and take his hand within her own. 

She sent a pointed glare at Dipper. “I trust you only as far as I can throw you commoner, and that isn’t very far so no touching.” 

A small whine of disapproval left Bill’s throat. “But Pacifica, he hasn’t done anything.” He said followed by a sigh as she rolled her eyes at him.

“Yet. And that’s why you're with me!” She yelled out as she tugged him up the stairs. She grasped the door handle and noticed some crew members peaking through a crack in the door. 

“Fine, but you might want to control your temper.” He said as he stepped away from the door as a pile of crew members fell in.

From the bottom of the pile Soos' voice could be made out giving a report to Dipper. ”Captain, there be a ship on the horizon behind us.”

The Captain looked down to him in surprise. “What color are they flying?” 

“It be Blue, White and Red stripes captain.” He replied as he stood up. 

“Now why is the French Navy after you?” Pacifica said with a tinge of curiosity which was almost drowned out by the sheer shock in her voice.

Dipper shot her a look. “Ummmmm. Hello? I kidnapped a Count’s ‘daughter’ and his niece, and,” He paused as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I also may have stolen a couple things from them.” 

“Like what?”

Dipper pointed to his left where a jar of dirt sat with a crown adorned by several jewels and engraved with gold etchings on the side.

“Why would you steal that?!” Bill nearly shouted in surprise at seeing the gift he had received from the Prince of France a few months earlier. 

“It was just so easy to grab but that's beside the point. Right now I have to figure a way out of this mess.” He said as he exited the room in a hurry, the crew members tailing behind him up onto the main deck. 

Dipper along with Bill and Pacifica made their way up onto the quarter deck where Ford, Stan, and Mabel were standing. The two blondes stayed back by the staircase as Dipper made his way over to his uncles.

“French Navy kid, probably coming after Bill and the girl.” Stan said gruffly as he handed the spyglass over to Dipper before pointing to the spot in the distance behind them. Sure enough as everyone had said, it was the French. 

“Son of a biscuit eater, what I would give to be three sheets to the wind right now.” He mumbled out as he pulled the glass away from his eye, sighing. 

“Dipper, bad news.” He heard Ford say and turned to look at his uncle. “Storm brewing on the horizon, we’re sailing right into it at the moment.”

“Ah shit!’ Dipper shouted in annoyance as he looked between the storm and the thought of losing Bill to the French. “Everyone listen up!” He shouted as he walked over to the railing in front of the helm. “Start battening down the hatches, we’re going to ride out that storm!”


	10. There are hungers as strong as the wind and tides

“We’re doing what?” Wendy called out from the main deck in surprise. 

Dipper glared at her. “You heard me Corduroy, batten down the hatches!” He yelled out before a series of: “Yes Captain!” were echoed back to him. 

“How can we help?” Bill asked when Dipper turned away from the rail.

The alpha gave Bill a soft smile and shook his head. “You can help by heading down to my cabin until it’s safe to come out.” He turned away to meet his grunkles by the ladders.

Bill let out a soft growl of irritation. “No Dipper. I want to help, tell me what to do.”

Dipper sighed and turned back to Bill and Pacifica. “Help Wendy and Soos tie things down to the main deck.” He told them before he turned back to Mabel and his grunkles, yet he paused and called out. “Be careful.” 

Bill grinned and nodded before he and his cousin made their way down the staircase. Once at the bottom Wendy told them where to go and what to tie down before the pair split up and made haste in their work.

The waves began to pick up as the ship began to rock side to side much harder than it had before. Bill struggled to keep his footing as he finished tying down a barrel, the rain came like a sledgehammer as it pounded on the deck and all left top side. 

He began to slide on the slick surface as the ship fought against the rocky waves, the water peaking over the railings adding to the already accumulating water on the deck. He looked around to the remaining few on deck before he heard shouting. “Everyone below deck, let’s ride her out!” 

A sigh passed his lips as he made his way across the deck before hell broke out. A massive series of waves hit as thunder and lightning crackled across the sky. Bill’s grip on the railing was lost as he was tossed onto the deck, completely drenched as he struggled back up to find something to hold onto until he was tossed back again by a major jerking of the ship in the opposite direction. 

His back slammed into the railing and he clung to it for dear life, if you had told him this is where he’d end up a week ago he would’ve chuckled. But now, now he was soaked, barely holding onto the side of a ship with a feeling of dread pooling in his gut. 

As another flash of lightning crackled across the skyline and it drew his eyes to the helm. To where Dipper was standing. The alpha was soaked, his hair slicked back away from his eyes revealing a birthmark on his forehead, his captains jacket whipping around his legs, it’s red and blue design standing out against the dark of the storm. 

Their eyes met for a moment, gold versus brown, and it felt like they were back at the ball again as the world faded away and it was just the two of them in their own little bubble where no harm could come to them. He could see something in Dipper’s eyes, something different and unreadable, it made his heart race and an undeniable warmth engulf his chest even against the shivering cold of the sea water.

Yet that sea water was all he could feel after the ship learched in his direction and a massive wave came crashing against him taking his grasp away from the railing as he was swept overboard and into the freezing sea below.

\----------

It happened all too fast. Bill was there one second, gripping tightly onto the railing and gone the next. His omega.  _ HIS! _

A growl rippled in his chest startling his sister and grunkles. He began tearing off his jacket rapidly as a hand grabbed his shoulder. 

“Dipper what-?” Mabel began only to have his jacket tossed at her. 

“Bill went overboard!” He shouted before he rushed down the stairs with her on his tail leaving their grunkels to the helm. The twins rushed to the edge of the railing where Bill had been standing.

Dipper scanned the water in worry hoping to see the omega break the surface or some sign of him. With the dark waters revealing nothing, he hoisted himself over the railing and into the depths below. 

Once he hit the water his eyes turned a brilliant shade of blue, taking a deep inhale he dove quickly into the dark waters. He spun in the water quickly as he looked in all directions before he was forced up for air.

“Fuck!” He shouted out before diving once again. He had to be somewhere, and Dipper needed to find him quickly. The human species was fragile especially with their need for constant oxygen. A color amongst the inky water caught his attention, the crimson standing out amongst the dark. He reached out a grasped Bill’s shoulder before wrapping his arm around Bill’s waist before quickly swimming them back up to the surface.

Once they broke the surface he took a few breaths before looking up to the ship. “Mabel, I found him. Get us out of here!” He shouted up to the deck and a rope came tumbling down to them rapidly. Dipper grabbed it and wrapped it around his and Bill’s waists before tugging at it.

Mabel nodded before she and the few crew still top side began to pull, she grit her teeth in pain as a headache rolled in with her magic draining as she kept the ship as steady as possible. 

Dipper tumbled over the railing and onto the deck with a still Bill in his arms. She rushed over to Dipper as he coughed a bit before he gave her a nod of assurance. “That was stupid!”

He was about to retort when he was cut off. “Captain, he’s not breathing.” Wendy called out.

She was pushed aside by Mabel as Dipper was on his other side in a second. Bill’s face was pale and cold, his lips a pale almost blue shade. “Save him first! Scold me later, Mabel!” He told her aggressively as he gently shook his shoulder. Mabel rolled her eyes at his futile attempts. “Dammit Bill! You can’t leave me like this!” He shouted as he shook him harder. 

Mabel shoved her brother off him. “Move and take control of the ship, let me.” She told him quickly. He nodded as he took control once she dropped her hold. Mabel was a bit surprised at his ability to calm down so quickly. Waves still came crashing over the side soaking them all, but that didn’t really matter to the concerned crew.

Mabel rested her hand on his forehead for a moment letting her power seep from her palm and into his head. It raced from his brain through his veins and to his heart, it was faint but as she let her eyes close she could feel his will to live. “Live dammit or he will die, and I will bring you back and kill you myself.” 


	11. And those buccaneers drowned their sins in rum

A burst of her power shot deep into his core and pulled harshly bringing him back as he sat up quickly, sea water coming up with each cough before he collapsed back into Dipper’s arms, his breathing ragged.

His eyes met the concerned blue gaze and watched the blue fade back into brown. “Are you okay?” Dipper asked softly.

Bill let out a cough before nodding. “I’m alright.”

“Can you walk?” He questioned as he helped Bill to his feet, when his knees began to buckle Dipper swept Bill into his arms. He gave Mabel a look before he let the ship free of his control and back to her. He crossed the main deck and made his way into his cabin getting them both out of the storm. 

Once in the warmth of his cabin he sat Bill down on a chair and wrapped a blanket around the omega. “I have to go back out there and help, will you be alright?” 

Bill nodded as he pulled the blanket closer around himself. “I’ll be fine. Thank you.” 

Dipper gave him a smile and placed a kiss on the top of his soaked hair before he turned and left the cabin to go back into the storm. 

\--------

The storm had been rough on them, but nothing they hadn’t dealt with before. They had been through much worse before, and with the minor damage they’d sustained it was definitely not as bad as it could have been. A few hours passed them by before they had made it out on the other side. 

As he stood at railing he heard footsteps before his grunkle leaned beside him. “Any sign of the French?” He asked after a few moments. 

He heard Ford chuckle before he responded. “No, they turned tail when they saw the storm brewing.”

A hand smacked his back harshly. “Kid, you are one crazy buccaneer.” Stan joked as he gave his nephew a smirk. 

Dipper chuckled as he turned back to look at his sister at the helm and gave his family a smile. “I’m going to check on Bill.” He turned to step away before he heard Mabel cough.

“Grunkle Ford would you take over for me here? Dipper and I need to go check on Bill.” She asked Ford with a smile, who simply shrugged and nodded before replacing her. 

“We do?” 

“Yes _we_ do, I’m the one who brought him back after all. I’m very invested in this at the moment so he lives.” She told him as she gently pinched his arm.   
  
Dipper chuckled as they made their way down the stairs. “Whatever you say, sister.” They made their way down onto the deck when Pacifica ran over. 

“Is he okay? I can’t find him-” 

Dipper sighed. “He’s fine Pacifica. Mabel would you-?” 

“Sure thing.” She said before she guided away the panicked cousin. 

Dipper sighed and stepped inside to find Bill still curled up fast asleep in the same place he’d left him earlier, his breathing was harsh however and that caused concern as Dipper walked over and placed a hand on his forehead. It was very warm to the touch. “Shit, you’re burning up.” He mumbled more to himself before he gently lifted the blonde up and moved over to the bed. He laid him back before he got Bill changed out of the still damp clothing and into something dry and warm. He never stirred once during the whole thing which only raised Dipper’s concern. 

\-----------

A few days had passed as Dipper sat at his desk scribbling notes down as he noted the damages from the storm, the repairs that were needed, and the supplies they’d need especially with the trip the crew was planning. A sigh passed through his lips as he looked over to Bill, the blonde omega still sound asleep. Rarely stirring if only for a few moments before going still once more, only soft sounds of whimpers occasionally left his lips. 

“Paz…” He heard Bill softly whimper. Dipper frowned as he stood up from his desk and made his way over to the bed, he gently sat on the edge of the bed beside him and brushed the hair from the blonde’s eyes. “Dipper?” He asked quietly as he barely opened his eyes to the alpha. 

Dipper smiled gently. “Yep.” He confirmed as he felt Bill lean into his hand. 

“You’re so nice and warm.” The omega mumbled tiredly before he once again was out like a light. Dipper’s face lit up into a brilliant shade of red as he stood back up and made his way over to his desk once more. 

He picked up his quill and tried to resume only to pause and look back up to Bill. An embarrassed groan left his lips before a series of coughs left his lips, staining his hand crimson with blood droplets. 

His sickness was advancing quicker. This was starting to look bad.

\-------------

The sun had risen the following morning with no clouds in the sky, and the promise of a smooth day of sailing ahead. Dipper awoke with a start as a knock came from his door, he sat up from his slumped over position at his desk and he yawned. “Enter.” He called out softly as he rubbed at his eyes.

Mabel made her way inside with Pacifica, the blonde holding a tray in her hand. “Come on Dip, you’re needed on the top side and ya gotta eat.” She said with a ‘I got way more sleep than you did’ chipper tone. 

Dipper groaned at the omega before he gave a short glance to Bill and stood up from his desk. He sighed before he followed Mabel out and back up onto the deck.


	12. The devil himself would have to call them scum

Pacifica made her way over to the bed and set the tray on the nightstand before taking a seat beside her cousin. She leaned over and gently shook his shoulder in an attempt to wake him up. A series of groans left his lips before he opened his eyes to look at her. 

“Come on honey, you’ve gotta eat.” She urged him as she helped him sit up against the headboard. 

A sigh left his lips as he rested his back against the wooden frame. “Paz it’s so hot in here.” He told her softly as she pushed the bowl of soup in his hands. 

She gave him a scolding look. “Well you’ve gotta eat if you want to feel better,” She paused and placed her palm on his forehead. “You’re still pretty warm, but since you’re up and talking that means your fever has broken.” She said in relief as she withdrew. 

After a few bites he sighed. “What happened?”

“What do you remember?”

“I remember the storm and looking at Dipper, getting swept overboard, and a pair of glowing eyes in the water. That’s it.” He told her. 

“Well that’s all I know too. Dipper told me you got swept overboard and they managed to bring you back around after he pulled you out.” 

Bill’s face went pink and not because of the fever. “God Paz, is it too soon?”

She raised a brow at him. “Is what too soon?” She asked.

Bill chuckled as he rubbed at the back of his neck. “We’ve been with Dipper, what - almost a week and a half now?”

“Yeah, where are you going with this Bill?”

“I- I think I’m falling for him Paz.”

\----------------

Mabel wanted to squeal on the other side of the door. She slammed her hand over her mouth to cover her excitement before she backed away quickly. She rushed up to the quarter deck and into the navigation room where her grunkles were working. 

“Mabel, what’s up kiddo?” Stan asked as she slammed the door behind herself nearly out of breath, her excitement miles high.

“Where’s Dippin Dots?” 

“In the galley, why?” Ford questioned. 

“Bill is falling for Dipper!” She squealed out in excitement, only to have it silenced by a spell from Stan.

“Quiet down kid, want the whole ship to know?” Stan nearly shouted as he sighed and dropped the enchantment.

“Yes?” She questioned, sending a look of confusion back at her grunkle’s irritated gaze.

Ford grinned in delight as he began to ramble. “No-! Well- This is great news! Dipper has a higher chance of surviving his illness now, but we won’t know for sure until he’s mated-”

“And we won’t be forcing anything. This is between them you two, they’re both grown adults.” Stan butted in, giving Ford a look of ‘shut up’ before giving a pointed look at his niece as well. 

Mable sighed. “Do you think Bill may be his true mate?” She asked after a few moments of thought. Both her grunkles thought for a few moments, looked at the other before looking back to her and nodding.

“Only way to prove it is if they kiss, then we’ll know for sure.” Ford told her with a smile. 

Stan coughed for a moment drawing their attention once more. “And we will not be interfering, this is their business. Not ours. So both you worry warts need to buzz off and let them figure things out on their own. Okay?” He urged as he bit back using a command on his omega niece and beta brother. 

“Okay.”

\-------------

Once Pacifica had left and Dipper had breakfast he made his way back to his cabin. Bill looked up from the bed with a soft smile as he closed the book that was in his hands. The brunette made his way over to the bed and took a seat on the edge. “Raided my bookshelf did ya?” He questioned teasingly as Bill turned a light shade of pink from embarrassment.

“Well I’m sick and not tired, what else is there to do?” The blonde commented as the alpha chuckled. 

“Touché.” He replied with a grin, he reached out and Bill reached the rest of the distance gently intertwining their hands. “I’ll be at my desk if you need anything.” He gave Bill’s hand a gentle squeeze before he stood up and made his way over to his desk. 

He sat back in his chair and pulled out his journal with a handprint and number four embellished in gold on the cover, the red book immediately caught Bill’s attention as he watched Dipper begin to scribble away. 

Bill tried his best to fall back into his novel as his eyes scanned the lines over and over, a sigh passed his lips as he realized he wasn’t obtaining anything from it. His mind far gone and very focused on the alpha in the room. His head still muddled and not really thinking things through quite yet due to the simple fact he was still sick, he didn’t register that he was up and wrapping himself in a blanket and crossing the room before he was already standing beside Dipper at his desk looking over the brunette’s shoulder. 

His eyes were drawn to the writing and figure sketched onto the paper. “What is that?” He asked curiously as he moved his gaze to meet Dipper’s.

“It’s called a Leviathan, it’s a fire breathing sea dragon.” He explained as he moved the book over slightly for Bill to get a better view of the pages.

“Have you ever seen one before?” His eyes simmered in wonder.

Dipper chuckled and nodded. “Yes I have, Mabel and I spotted one off the coast of Spain about three years ago.” 

“What else have you found?” 

“Well-” He paused as he took notice of the slight shaking from Bill, the blanket gripped harshly in his grasp. Dipper smiled and reached over gently pulling Bill down into his lap. 


	13. Every man aboard would have killed his mate

A wild blush grew on Bill’s face. “W-why did you do that?” He mumbled out as Dipper wrapped his arms around Bill’s small frame.

The alpha looked down at the confused omega. “You were shaking and you seemed cold.”

The blonde huffed crossing his arms. “I was but that doesn’t explain-”

Dipper cut him off with a chuckle. “I’m an alpha and a natural heater. You’re warmer now aren’t you?” He gave him an ‘I’m right, aren’t I?’ look to which Bill rolled his eyes. 

He didn’t say anything in response as he sank closer into Dipper’s chest. The warmth and feeling of safety basking around him, the smell of french pine trees and camilla blossoms surrounding him in a calming wave and hidden in was the smallest ounce of sea breeze which made the scent feel that much more Dipper. 

A gentle rumble bubbled up in his chest as he rested his head on the brunette’s shoulder, he felt Dipper chuckle as he leaned back in the chair more before pulling his journal off his desk and into his hand with his quill in the other. 

“This is called a Cirein Croin.” Dipper said as he flipped a few pages back before landing on the sought after page.

Bill studied the odd looking creature, a tiny little silverfish sat there in a sketched palm. He looked up to Dipper in confusion. “How on earth is that a monster?”

The alpha smiled down at the curiosity. “The Cirein Croin like to toy with their prey first. It hides its enormous figure by shrinking down to a fish the size of your palm.” He set the book down onto Bill’s lap and gently grabbed Bill’s hand in his own palm facing the both of them. “Then, when a fisherman catches the seemingly non threatening fish in his net, the Cirein Croin transforms back into its original state and swallows the fisherman whole. Its immense size poses a major threat and can cause serious harm, they are so enormous that they can feed on several whales for just one meal.” He explained before letting go of Bill’s hand. He expected Bill to freak out, people usually did after all. Big monsters that lurked in the depths never made for good conversation. 

The omega seemed shocked as his eyes widened in shock and curiosity. “That’s amazing!” 

Dipper smiled in surprise and rested his head on top of Bill’s, he took a small inhale picking up on the scent of cherry blossoms and roses. He sighed in contentment as he listened to the blonde go on and on with questions, his excitement and odd fascination on full display. “Dipper?”

“Hmm?”

“Can you show me more?”

Dipper thought for a moment and looked down to the book resting in the blonde’s lap and flipped through a few pages before landing on another interesting creature. “It's one of the largest monsters ever dreamt up in human nightmares, growing to more than a mile in width. The Kraken has no problem devouring an entire ship and all its crew in one fatal blow.” He stated as he showed off the sketch of a massive octopus-like figure crushing a ship in its grasp.

“And you’ve seen one in person?”

“I sure did, it took out a British Naval ship right in front of us. The entire crew saw that beast.” He remarked as he flipped back to the page he was writing on earlier.

He heard Bill sigh. “You sure do lead a dangerous life.” The blonde said softly as he shifted into a more comfortable position on the alpha’s thigh. 

“Ah, well. That’s what I get for total freedom, but I enjoy sailing and finding the monster’s of the world. I’d rather know they exist or have proof that they don’t.” He explained as Bill turned to lock their gazes, an embarrassed smile on his lips. 

“Fair enough,” Bill paused for a moment as he tried to figure out his wording before asking: “Did you see the creature in the water?”

Dipper’s eyes narrowed. “What creature? When?”

Bill shrugged a bit before he explained. “When I went overboard, Paz said you jumped in and pulled me out. While I was underneath before I blacked out I saw a pair of glowing blue eyes.” He watched as Dipper’s demeanor fell and his eyes drifted to the floor, he was shifting uncomfortably beneath him.

Dipper took a large inhale and let the sigh pass before his gaze locked with Bill’s once more. “That- That was me.” He began softly. “The truth is… I’m not human- well that’s not totally true, I’m half human and half demon.” He added quickly in some attempt to rip the bandaid off as fast as possible. He gauged Bill for some reaction before seeing the disbelief in his eyes. 

The alpha sighed and withdrew his hand from the journal and let a flame dance upon his palm, the blue flame grew to engulf his hand as his eyes turned back into the brilliant blue that Bill had seen underwater. 

The omega simply stared at the flames in the brunette’s hand, his eyes wide with excitement coursing through them. 

Dipper sighed letting the flames grow weaker until it was simply in his palm once more. “I understand if you want to be rid of me when we get to Portugal, I certainly wouldn’t blame you and-”

“Wow,” Bill breathed, reaching out to touch Dipper’s palm but thinking better of it at the last moment. 

“Wait- what? You aren’t freaked out?”

“Not in the slightest.” He replied as he looked up, a gentle gasp leaving his lips as he saw the striking blue eyes once more. Bill reached up gently cradling Dipper’s face in his hands as he studied the confused look on the captain’s face. “Your eyes are beautiful.” Dipper’s cheeks went warm against Bill’s palms as he let the flame disappear and his hand fell back to Bill’s waist.

Even underneath the expanse of the blanket Bill could feel the warmth coming from the alpha. It only intensified when Dipper said in an awed voice: “You never cease to surprise me, William Cipher.” It was Bill’s turn for his cheeks to flush, it was all but solidified in that moment. He’d fallen hard for the alpha he was sitting on, from the first moment they locked eyes across the ballroom, to the kind sincerity and trust of his gestures when he revealed his true self. And suddenly Bill knew that he wanted to kiss the man in front of him more than he’d ever wanted anything in his entire life. Bill realized his eyes had drifted to Dipper’s lips and when he glanced back up to his icy blue eyes, he realized that Dipper’s gaze was downcast and focused on his own lips as well. Bill leaned forward in anticipation as Dipper did the same. Just before their lips met, a knock sounded throughout the room and they jerked apart, startled.

Bill sighed as Dipper tossed his head back with a groan. “Someone better be fucking dying!” He shouted.


	14. For a bag of guineas or a piece of eight

Bill sighed as Dipper tossed his head back with a groan. “Someone better be fucking dying!” He shouted as he lifted Bill off his lap before setting him down in the chair alone, making sure that Bill was comfortable and the blanket was secure around his shoulders. He gave Bill a small, apologetic smile and a promise to return soon before he made his way over to the door and wretched it open. “Who’s dead?”

Ford stood there with a concerned look on his face. “No one yet. But I fear there will be soon.” He told him quickly. Dipper sighed and stepped out onto the deck, shutting the door behind himself.

“What’s going on?” 

“Come and see.” Ford told him before he turned away and made his way out onto the main deck with Dipper on his heels. The crew was all gathered around the main mast, murmurs fluttering around. “Make way for the Captain.” His grunkle called out. The crowd split leaving just Stan and Mabel in front of the mast.

“Now, do tell. What is so important that you had to call me out in the middle of the night?” Dipper said in annoyance as a yawn threatened to escape. His sister turned to look at him concerned before she and Stan stepped out of the way.

He felt his heart sink at the sight. A dagger was stabbed into the mast, it was pushed through a heart - and by the looks of it, a human one at that. Dipper’s stomach turned. “What the hell?” He muttered as he walked closer, Mabel stopped him however and pointed to the ground. Harshly scrawled out in blood was four words. ‘ I FOUND YOU MABEL ’ Mabel leaned into his side as tears fell down her cheeks. 

“Who was in the crow’s nest tonight?” He demanded.

“I was, Captain.” Hector Gon called out as he stepped forward from the crowd. 

Dipper looked at the raven haired man with a deadpan expression. “How did this happen under your watch?” He asked as calmly as he could.

The mustached beta sighed. “Honestly Captain I don’t know, I never saw anyone or heard anything until Ms. Wendy screamed.” He admitted. So Dipper turned to Wendy next, he didn’t even need to say anything to the Master Gunner.

“I was coming up from below deck for some air, long day of fixing up some of the canons with Pyra and Pacifire. It was there when I got top side.” She told him. He looked to the two gunners who nodded in compliance. 

“This is bloody mental, how the hell did it happen? Was anyone on deck?” He asked as he scanned his crew who were all shaking their heads. “It couldn’t have been magic-” He stopped and sighed. It very well could’ve been magic… After all, half-demon, hello!

Dipper looked back to his grunkles for a moment and groaned in frustration. “Someone get this mess cleaned up. Stan, Ford, up to the navigation room.” He looked down to his sister holding a deathgrip on his jacket. “Do you want to come with me or-?” 

“Pacifica… I’d like to go see her.” 

Dipper smiled and placed a kiss on the top of her head. “Go ahead. You know where to find me if you need me.” He told her as she gave him a hug before she made her way below deck with the rest of the crew. 

Once the door shut behind him a growl rippled out of his throat, his calm demeanor falling as his anger only grew. Someone was threatening his sister, and they would pay with their life. 

He moved around his desk in the navigation room and sat down while Stan leaned against the front and Ford paced the floor mumbling rapidly. “How could they’ve gotten through the barriers unnoticed? They’re magic proof barriers! What fucking good are magic proof bariers if they don’t work!” He began shouting in frustration.

“There are always loopholes if you know where to look for them,” Stan argued back.

Dipper rubbed his temples in irritation at the gnawing headache forming. “Shut up, both of you!” He sighed. “I’m sorry, but shouting isn’t going to make what happened tonight just suddenly disappear.” He added before he leaned back in his chair.

“What do you want to do kid?”

“I want to figure out who the hell is after my twin sister.” 

“Besides that-”

“I don’t know, put up new barriers - stronger ones this time - and get some better cloaking seals. It’s obvious it’s someone from our past and -” His throat constricted as his lungs felt like they were on fire, a harsh series of coughs coming from his lips. Ford rubbed his back as a much larger amount of blood droplets began to pool in hand. “Fuck.” He mumbled hoarsely as Stan set a glass down in front of him. 

The other alpha remarked. “It’s getting worse kid, you used too much magic when you saved him.”

Dipper grabbed the glass and took a sip. “I know.” He replied as he set it back down onto the desk.

“You really should consider mating with-”

“Ford!” Stan shouted as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance at the mere thought of the rest of the suggestion. 

Ford looked over to his twin in frustration. “He’s just going to get worse, we have to try something!”

“I am right here you two. I know Grunkle Ford, I know. I am trying my best, but I’m not going to play the “I’m dying and you’re my only hope at a chance of living” card on Bill. Especially with the chance he might not be my true mate then I’ve basically led him on and at that point I’d rather be dead.” He carded a hand through his hair as his eyes drifted to the ceiling. “I’ve fallen for him, hard. I want more than anything for him to be my true mate at this point, but if he isn’t I don’t know what to do. I can’t promise him a good, safe, and happy life if I’m not even going to make it to the end of the year.”

“You know if you’d kiss him you’d find out, right?”

“Yes I know, and when I tried you were pounding on my door cause hell just got stabbed into the main mast.” He admitted as he ran a hand across his face in anger. 

His grunkle turned a shade of pink only a teenager should be able to. “Oh boy. Sorry kiddo.” Ford replied sheepishly.

“I’ve got to rebuild another moment again thanks to you, but this has gotten way off topic from why we are gathered here at almost one in the morning. I need ideas here, we have to protect Mabel. If this has anything to do with our life before pirating, I’m afraid a big can of worms was just opened.” He paused as a sigh passed his lips. “And it’s one we can’t close.”


	15. A piece of eight

It was nearing two in the morning when they decided to call it a night, Ford would run the runes along the edge of the ship again and place in more protection spells and Stan would aid in maintaining them. It was the best defence they could come up with until they knew who they were dealing with.

Dipper let out a defeated sigh of exhaustion as he made his way down the stairs and into his cabin. He shut the door and kicked off his boots, the moonlight pouring through the windows guiding him as he pulled off his pants before looking at the figure asleep in the bed. He made his way over to the bed and sighed, he leaned down and placed a kiss on Bill’s forehead. He went to stand up only to have his collar grabbed, he looked down to see Bill’s tired eyes looking up at him.

“Get in bed, you dork, you’ve been sleeping at your desk all week. I know you’re trying to be all chivalrous but sleeping like that is bad for your neck,” Bill murmured sleepily.

Dipper sighed too tired to argue back as Bill scooted over and patted the now empty space beside him. He sat down and laid back stiffly, almost uncomfortable about the whole thing. 

Bill huffed before he flopped half his body onto the alpha. “Relax,” he murmured, sighing contentedly and he nuzzled into Dipper’s neck. He felt Dipper begin to relax a bit as his arms draped around his waist and they were both asleep within minutes.

\------------

Bill was warm, very warm and content when he started to wake up. The sun pooling through the windows along with the very strong and warm grip around his torso made his morning that much better. Once he opened his eyes he saw Dipper clearly still very much asleep. 

As he laid there he began to study the alpha’s features, his face was gently normally but he looked so peaceful asleep. The last thing Bill expected in the moment was for blue eyes to open and meet his. His cheeks turned a bright shade of red as Dipper chuckled. 

“That certainly was the best sleep I’ve gotten in a while, but it’s too early and I for one don’t particularly feel like getting up right now.” He drawled out as he pulled Bill closer to his chest, chuckling at the embarrassment he could feel coming from the omega in waves. 

“Well if I knew you were this cuddly, I would have dragged you to bed ages ago,” Bill chuckled.

Even with a harsh red blush on his cheeks, Dipper laughed as well. Whether Bill meant the innuendo that came with the statement, he wasn’t sure about. It was really too early for him to even care. And yet the knock on the cabin door reminded him that he had a ship to run and a crew to manage, he sighed as he sat up.

“What is it?” He called out before letting out a yawn.

“Are you decent?” 

“Yes Mabel, get in here and quit shouting.” He said as she pushed open the door. 

“Don’t be salty with me ya seadog, I brought breakfast for the both of you.” She said, carrying in a metal tray filled with food. “And the crew has been asking to meet Bill, they want to know the man that captured your black heart.” She said with a wink pointed at the both of them, causing Dipper to sigh while Bill went red in the cheeks. 

\-----------

The sun was happily shining as Mabel all but dragged Bill onto the deck, they were followed by Dipper who grimaced at the brightness of the sky as a sigh left his lips. 

“Don’t forget Stan and Ford need you.” She told him as she turned back to her brother, he gave her a sour look and groaned.

“Fine, I expect you to behave Mabel.” He said sternly as he pulled Bill into his chest giving him a gentle squeeze. Bill sighed contently as a frown drew on his lips, not really wanting to be seperated from Dipper. As the half-demon pulled away Bill tugged his collar and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“I’ll make sure she does, Captain.” Bill told him with a wink as a wildfire blush spread across his cheeks. Mabel let out a delightful giggle as she pulled Bill’s hand and began dragging him away.

She called out to many people as she dragged him along, introducing him to many people, the crew who made the ship sail as smoothly as possible, the boatswain Hector, the two coopers Teeth - Tee as everyone called him - and Keyhole - Key for short- and the carpenter’s Soos and Kryptos. 

More people were added to his ever growing list of names to remember as they made their way below deck. The Master Gunner, Wendy, and the other gunners, Pyronica, Pacifire, 8-Ball, Amorphous, and Xanthar. Along with the cooks, Melody and Susan, the surgeon Indie, the Master Rigger Sera, and the assistant riggers Vince and Richard.

\---------

After spending nearly all day with Mabel and learning more from her knowledge and those of the masters about the tales of the sea, it only became more amazing.

“Jeez Bill, for the son of a rich Count, I would’ve never have pegged you for such a lover of the sea.” Mabel remarked as they made their way into the galley. She dragged him over to the counter and passed him a bowl.

“Dish up hon, we’ve got cod and biscuits tonight.” Susan said with a smile as she dished out a serving before Bill followed Mabel to the tap and grabbed a drink from Melody. The other Pines twin led him to a table and they took a seat.

“I really don’t know, Mabel but the sea is just fascinating. The vast expanse of the ocean can hide so much. It’s incredible.” He explained before he took a bite of his cod fish. 

She chuckled and took a sip of her rum before replying: “You sound just like my brother.” Bill looked up to her with a blush on his face. “Speaking of my brother, do you like him?” She asked as she leaned across the table, her eyes sparkling in curiosity. 


	16. Five, six, seven, eight

His blush grew warmer as the other omega looked at him with brimming curiosity. He dropped his gaze to the table trying to avoid her stare. “Maybe… Just a little- But you can’t say anything!” He told her quietly as he looked back up. She smiled and mimed zipping her lips shut.

“From one omega to another, your secret’s safe with me.” She told him as she gave him a thumbs up.

He chuckled and gave her a smile before a thought crossed his mind. “Can I ask you something?”

“Hmm?”

“Last night Dipper told me,” He paused as he chose his wording. “Well more like showed me, that he was half demon and half human. Since you’re twins, I’d assume you are too but I wanted to ask.”

She chuckled and nodded. “Yes I am, our great-uncles are as well. Our father was a demon, our mother was human.”

“What happened to your parents, if you don’t mind me asking.” He asked softly after he thought for a few moments.

Mabel looked down to her plate as a sigh passed through her lips. “I- I honestly don’t remember anymore, you’d have to ask Dipper.” 

“Ask me what?” Bill turned to see Dipper approaching from the staircase. 

“Well-” He began as Dipper walked over to them.

Mabel waved it off and chuckled. “Bill was just asking about a few things.”

“Such as-” Dipper began only to be cut off.

“Oi Miss Mabel, we need your help down in the gunner’s deck!” Pyronica called out from the galley doorway.

Mabel jumped up and gave Bill a wink. “Ask him yourself.” She replied as she made her way over to the pinkette before she left. 

Dipper looked over to Bill and gave him a smile. “Let’s talk on deck, shall we?”

\-------------

The air held a soft breeze as Bill leaned on the railing of the main deck, his thoughts wandering around everything that had happened in the past two weeks. Even with his mind drifting he could feel the protective aura coming from the alpha beside him in waves, he sighed and looked out at the stars splattered across the night sky.

“Rum?” He heard Dipper offer, he looked over to see a flask held out to him. He gave the brunette a thankful smile and took a swig. 

“So, what did you want to know?”

“Well I was curious about your parents, after all half-demon and half-human lineage is quite something. Mabel said she didn’t remember, yet you’re both the same age.” He explained quietly before he took another sip.

Dipper chuckled quietly before he looked up at the stars hanging overhead. “Over the years, I believe she repressed it, the memory. It was a very hard time and a horrible night. My mother was a kind woman, always doing her best to raise Mabel and me correctly. She was a Duchess in Romania, Jia Killian. Our father was a demon, a Lord named Syren Pines. Even though he was a demon, he was the best father. He taught Mabel and I a lot of what we know about sailing and our heritage, he was very involved in raising us alongside our mother. They were happy, we were happy. Our childhood was normal until we turned twelve.” Dipper grit his teeth and let his eyes fall to the water. “My father was a gentleman, he loved nature and humanity, honestly he should’ve been an angel rather than a demon.” He let out a chuckle and shut his eyes. “Even though it’s considered taboo, he fell in love with my mother and she loved him right back.” A sigh passed his lips. “On the night of our twelfth birthday they held a ball for Mabel and I, a party with all our friends, family, and other Nobles. It was fun, I remember having the time of my life before everything went to hell, no pun intended.” His eyes became distant as he looked over the moonlit horizon line. “The windows in the ballroom slammed open and shattered as all the lights went out, the chandelier fell from the ceiling and crashed into a million pieces as a ring of fire encircled the room.” He paused and took a breath, he looked over at Bill as the omega placed a concerned hand on his bicep. “My father stood his ground as we hid behind our mother. The intruders - a huge group of them were shouting at him in a language I didn’t understand, one that I know now was Latin. They called him a blood traitor, saying we weren’t meant to exist, and my entire family needed to die.” Bill ran a soothing hand across Dipper’s back. 

“You don’t need to tell me any more if it’s too painful.” Bill said softly as he gave Dipper a concerned look. 

The brunette chuckled as he pulled Bill into his arms, wrapping them around the blonde's waist. “It’s alright, I just haven’t talked about it in a very long time.” He rested his head on Bill’s shoulder before he continued. “They all charged at my father, he shouted to our mother and us to run. My Great Uncle Stanley grabbed my sister while grunkle Stanford ran ahead, I was with my mother as we ran through an escape passage. We escaped the mansion only for my mother to be shot. I never got the chance to stop and even mourn them as the mansion was burned to the ground.” 

“During the escape Mabel and I got separated from our uncles and got lost. We wandered in the woods for days before we were found and taken to an orphanage as no one could find Ford or Stan after the fire.” He inhaled sharply. “The time in that place was hell. The caretakers would beat anyone if they stepped out of line, they’d scream and shout at a child if they cried and we were forced to do back breaking labor. It was absolute hell and we endured it for four years. Once we turned sixteen however, things quickly changed,” A grin formed on his face. “At sixteen we gained our demonic abilities. Our father had told us about them but not enough about how powerful they’d be.” He explained as Bill let out a sigh.

“God, and I thought I had a shitty childhood.”

“Well it really wasn’t- more like some really shitty teenage years. But from what I saw, you have no reason to think otherwise. You were treated pretty poorly.”


	17. Something's not right

“I guess so.” He sighed and looked up to Dipper. “How did you end up here after the orphanage?” 

“Well once Mabel and I came into our powers we escaped. We ran in the middle of the night after stealing some food, some money, and such. We fled the capital and caught the coach heading back to Cluj-Napoca, where we had grown up.” He noticed Bill’s look of confusion. “I believe most foreigners call it Transylvainia.” The blonde gave him a look of surprise. 

“That’s the place from the Dracula tale, is he real?”

“I believe so.”

“Holy shit.”

“Once we had returned to our hometown, we were told where to find them. We found out later from Stan that both of them agreed to stay put in hopes of us returning. Once we were reunited we decided it wasn’t safe to stay in Romania, since the demons that had killed our parents could still be looking for us. So we left, traveling through Bulgaria, into Greece before we got a ship and began sailing.”

“And pirating?”

“Fun pastime.” 

“What about the crew, do they know?”

Dipper nodded his head. “Just like us, most everyone on this ship is running from something. Wendy for example, she was in an arranged marriage in Rome to a horribly rude merchant named Robert. She begged to sail with us and here we are. It’s why I’ve got an arrest warrant in Italy now.” He chuckled as Bill huffed.

“Well it’s a good thing I didn’t want to go to Italy anyway.”

“It’s not all it’s cracked up to be.” He smiled down at Bill. “Any other questions?” 

“Well, it’s kind of a dumb one, but what other ablities do you have beside’s your fire power.” 

“It’s not dumb, but it’s hard to explain. Both my sister and I can manipulate the movement of objects, we can both yield a rune shield, and we can heal wounds of our own and on our mates - but only minor ones. I’ve got fire power which she doesn’t have, but she can serenade people much like a siren can.”

“That’s amazing.” 

“You tell her that, she thinks it’s useless.” 

“We’ll just have to prove her wrong then,” Bill said with a small smile that disappeared all too quickly, in Dipper’s opinion.

“What’s the matter?” Dipper asked gently.

“It’s nothing.” Bill shook his head.

“No it isn’t, please, tell me.”

“I don’t want to make this about me.”

“Well now it is.” Dipper said, trying to make Bill smile. 

Bill took a breath as he looked anywhere but at Dipper. “I’m…. I’m envious.” he confessed.

“Of what?” Dipper asked in confusion. 

“You had a wonderful childhood before you lost your parents, it’s obvious they loved you and Mabel. I never felt loved by my parents. All my life I was constantly told how much of a failure I was - how big a disgrace I was to the family name… That I was lucky to have been allowed to live.”

“It’s okay to-”

“No it’s wrong- it's so wrong, I shouldn’t be envious, I know I shouldn’t be! Your parents are dead and mine are still alive but I hate them! And I feel like a horrible person… Is it so bad that I just want to know what it feels like to be loved?” Tears fell down his cheeks as he sniffled. 

Dipper raised his hand to Bill’s cheek gently brushing away the tears. “Not at all,” Dipper murmured, taking Bill’s hand in his own. He pressed a gentle kiss to Bill’s forehead. “Abuse is abuse, regardless of the form it takes. You deserved better.” Dipper brought Bill’s hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to each knuckle. “You deserve the world.” Dipper pressed a kiss to both of Bill’s cheeks where his thumbs had brushed away tears. “You,” Dipper paused, pulling away but staying close enough that their breath mingled, “deserve to be loved.” Dipper whispered.

Bill closed his eyes as Dipper leaned in, their lips finally connecting. It was soft, gentle, yet explosive. Bill looped his arms around Dipper’s neck as the brunette carded his hand through the blonde locks, his other hand snaking around Bill’s waist drawing him in closer. It was unlike any other kiss Bill had ever had. Dipper’s lips were impossibly soft, dry and slightly chapped. He tasted like rum, like safety, like  _ home _ . He felt warm all over and he never wanted the kiss to end. When they finally broke apart for air, Bill gasped: “Is it always like that?” Dipper grinned and rested his forehead against Bill’s. “It’s never like that. You’re my true mate, Bill.”

Bill’s eyes widened. “You mean….I’m yours?”

Dipper’s eyes darkened at that. “Mine,” he growled, pulling Bill closer. “All mine. And I’m yours.”

“Oh,” Bill breathed, like the thought hadn’t occurred to him. “I like the sound of that,” he smiled before leaning up for another kiss. 

\----------

  
  


Mabel smirked as she walked into the navigation room. Stan and Ford as per usual were working on charting when she entered. 

“Ah sweet-pea, what’s up?” Stan asked as she shut the door, once it was closed she let out a loud squeal and darted over to Ford.

“We were right!” She exclaimed as she grabbed his hands and bounced up and down in delight.

Ford gave her a confused look. “I usually am, but what were we right about this time?”   
  


“Dipper and Bill are true mates!”


	18. Many wicked icky things gonna happen tonight

The three days following the kiss were pure bliss for both alpha and omega. And there was definitely a lot more kissing involved. As much as the crew complained about how much kissing they walked in on, they were all extremely happy for the pair, their captain especially. Even if it meant they had to deal with Bill and Dipper making out on the main deck almost constantly. 

Yet something was wrong. Morning came with a happy glow which only served to irritate Bill. Something just felt wrong, but he couldn’t begin to describe what it was. He woke up feeling warm and cranky, even more so when he realized Dipper had already left. He huffed and rolled over, burying his face in Dipper’s pillow. The scent of fresh pine and camilla soothed something in Bill and he chalked it up to his newly awakened possessive urges. Ever since the pair had found out they were true mates, both had gotten very protective and possessive of each other. But soon Bill was uncomfortable again and he couldn’t get comfortable no matter how much he shifted. Finally he groaned and got out of bed, deciding to get dressed. 

He made his way on deck taking a deep inhale of the sea air which seemed to help him cool off, but only for a brief moment. He sighed before his eyes caught Mabel and his cousin chatting away by the railing of the main deck, so he made his way down there and joined them.

“Morning ladies.” He greeted with a smile as he approached. Mabel smiled and waved before he joined them.

She giggled and wiggled her eyebrows at him. “So how was last night?” 

Pacifica groaned.

Bill turned a deeper shade of red. “Again, absolutely nothing happened.” He drawled as he crossed his arms before changing topics. “God is it warm out, or is that just me?”

Pacifica gave him a concerned look. “No, that’s just you. Are you feeling okay, Bill?”

He sighed. “Not really. I’ve just felt… I don’t know, off kilter?”

“Let’s go see Indie, she’s probably bored out of her skull right now and would love to see if something’s wrong.” Mabel said with a smile as she linked her arm in his and her other with Pacifica. “Off we go.” She exclaimed before dragging them below deck. 

She knocked once, then twice before entering the infirmary. The room seemed empty as they entered. 

“Hello? Indie? We’ve gotta sickie for ya?” Mabel called out before a loud crashing came from one of the shut doors in the room. She sighed as the door they’d just come through opened and a brunette woman slipped past them. 

“I found the key hon,” She sighed as she unlocked the door and a blonde woman came tumbling out. “I can’t believe you locked yourself in again.” 

The blonde chuckled as she stood up and dusted herself off. “You know me love, gotta do whatever I can to see my Sera.” She remarked with a wink. 

The brunette rolled her eyes. “I have to go back to work,” She said as she placed the key into Indie’s hands. “And you have a patient.” She turned and left giving a nod and smile as she passed to the other three in the room. 

Indie turned to look at Mabel. “So who’s sick this time?” She asked as she moved to a cupboard and pulled out a journal and quill. Mabel looked over at Bill and nudged him to say something.

“I am.” He said softly.

The doctor looked up with a smile. “Oh I haven’t introduced myself yet, my name is Indie, you most likely met my wife Sera already. I’m the ship’s surgeon.” She reached out and gave his hand a shake. 

“William Cipher, just call me Bill.” 

“Alrighty Bill, what’s going on today?”

“Well, I don’t know how to describe it. I’ve just been feeling off today.”

“Okay, any reason why you feel off?”

“Umm. I woke up super warm this morning, it feels way hotter out than it actually is and,” He turned a bit red. “I’ve been feeling really uneasy about being separated from Dipper this morning.” 

“That’s completely normal with a pair of unmarked mates, it just means your heat is about to hit.” She said nonchalantly, as she scribbled a few things down on the page. She took a short inhale and her face shifted a bit. “And by the smell of things, you’ve just started.”

It was like clockwork, the moment the words passed from her lips the temperature in the room spiked. His knees gave out for a moment as Pacifica caught him, he let out a huff as sweat beaded on his skin. “Oh, I do not appreciate this.” He mumbled as Paz and Mabel helped him to his feet before Pacifica picked him up in her arms. 

Indie set her journal down on the countertop. “Let’s get you back to Dipper’s cabin.” She said as she gave him a gentle smile. “Mabel can you let Dipper know-”

“Sure thing Doc.” She said before leaving. 

Bill groaned. “Paz,” he mumbled. “‘S hot.”

“I know, hon, I know. It won’t last forever though. Soon you’ll be back to your bossy self.” Pacifica soothed, making her way to Dipper’s cabin, Indie right behind. 

The doctor let out a warning hiss at the two unmated alpha’s who looked their way when they made it onto the main deck. “Try me bitch.” She growled out as Pacifica stepped into the cabin, Indie staying out front with a look of malice. 

\--------

Mabel rushed up onto the deck, her eyes wildly searching for her brother before she spotted him up at the helm with Wendy. “Dipper!” She shouted as she ran up the stairs quickly.

He turned to look at her concerned as she made her way beside him. “Mabel what’s going-”

“It’s Bill, his heat hit.” She rushed out. His eyes went wide flashing a brilliant blue before he forced it back. 

“Mabel- I need a favor.” He told her gently.

She gave him a look of confusion. “Now? But Bill-”

“Yes now, I need you to follow me to the brig.” He told her as he made his way down the steps.

“Why?”

“I need you to lock the chains and the door.”

“What?” Mabel exclaimed.

“I will not take him during his heat, I can’t take his first time like this.” 

“But Dipper-”

“Please Mabel, just listen to me and do as I ask this one time without questions.” 

  
  
  



	19. Sailorman beware

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning my darlings, spot listed where it starts. :)

Pacifica gently set him down on the bed and sighed. “Do you need anything before I go?” 

Bill nodded. “Dipper.” He said quietly. She gave him a nod before she left, once the door shut behind her retreating figure he let out a shaky sigh of relief. 

Bill immediately shoved his face into Dipper’s pillow. Instead of having a calming effect like he had hoped, he felt himself growing hard just at the mere scent of Dipper. He was absolutely not going to start rutting into the bed like an animal. He was  _ not _ . 

“Oh come on Paz, where is he?”

  
  


\---------

Pacifica made her way out of the cabin and scanned the deck for Mabel who was coming up the stairs, she made her way over quickly. “Where is Dipper? Bill needs him.” She said quickly.

Mabel sighed looking up to the alpha. “He refuses.”

“He what?”

“Dipper said he refuses to mate with Bill in his heat, doesn’t want to ‘spoil the moment’ as he put it.” Mabel rolled her eyes as Pacifica let out a growl of irritation.

“I don’t care if there’s fucking violins playing and candles going, he is not going to abandon my cousin when he needs him the most.” She snapped aggressively looking down to Mabel. “Where the hell is he?” 

“Down in the brig, good luck dealing with him though. He turns into a brick wall when he gets an idea in his head.”

“Well good thing I’m a wrecking ball.” She walked past Mabel and stormed down the stairs and to the brig, her anger grew more as she drew closer. She slammed open the door and sent a harsh glare at the captain chained up in the cell. 

He sighed as he looked up and realized it was her. “What the hell are you doing here?” He asked.

Pacifica crossed her arms. “No, what the hell are you doing  _ here _ you jerk. My cousin is all alone during his  _ heat _ mind you, the heat you induced when you started macking and kissing on him. Take some fucking responsibility here.” 

“I have not macked on him.” Dipper argued. 

The blonde alpha rolled her eyes. “You have since you met Bill, don’t even try to deny it demon-boy.” 

“His first time,  _ our _ first time shouldn’t be while he’s in some hormone induced haze.”

“That doesn’t fucking matter to him! You know what the first thing he asked for when he was _ completely coherent? _ It was you! It was his alpha! He needs you Dipper.” Pacifica all but growled. They went silent as they stared at each other. He knew she was right and she knew he wasn’t going to budge quite yet. 

A voice broke their stare off. “Oh shit! Indie duck!” Someone shouted loudly on deck as a series of thumping and shouting ensued above, the sounds of a fight obviously breaking out above.

“Listen to that Dipper, another alpha is doing your job of defending  _ your _ mate from someone else. Someone unmated who wants to mate with my cousin, unlike you.” She remarked off handedly as a series of curses rang out above. 

A loud growl left his throat. “Oh to hell with it, get me out of here. I have a few necks to snap and a mate to mark.” She smirked and pulled the key off the shelf and unlocked the cell and stepped inside.

“Just be gentle with him, please.” She said with a smile before she unlocked the cuffs on his wrist and he was gone. 

Dipper took the stairs two at a time as he rushed up to the deck. There in front of his cabin was Indie holding off one alpha while a handful of the crew restrained the other. “Xanthar, Shape!” He shouted aggressively as he stalked up the stairs onto the quarter deck. He let out a growl at the two who quickly backed down once the Captain had made his appearance. “I will deal with you both later.” He added before he stepped passed Indie and into his cabin, shutting the door behind.

**_**Smut starts here darlings, skip if you don’t want to read it! The plot picks up again in the next chapter. **_ **

The sight that greeted his eyes had him achingly hard in seconds. Bill had his face shoved into Dipper’s pillow, his hips thrusting against the bed, little moans leaving his lips, interspersed with Dipper’s name. 

“Ah….ah! Dipper!” Bill moaned loudly, voice muffled. 

In seven strides, Dipper was at the head of the bed, hand carding through Bill’s hair. “I’m here love, I’m here.” 

“Ah… Fuck me Dipper,” He dragged out as he leaned into the alpha’s touch as he panted heavily, turning his head and opening his golden eyes to make eye contact with his alpha. 

Dipper moaned, placing a soft kiss against Bill’s lips. “As you wish darling.” He stood from the bed and stripped feeling the chill of the room against his skin as he looked down over his partner moaning in delight. Dipper leaned down again and kissed him into a moaning mess. Bill whined softly when Dipper pulled away yet his eyes fell to the abs then downwards to the very excited extension of the man. 

Dipper crawled his way up to the head of the bed and pulled Bill into his lap, with the blonde straddling his lap he pulled him into a kiss. He bit and bruised Bill’s lips as he felt the blonde’s hands carding through his hair and tugging at it forcing a moan to leave his lips. 

Dipper pulled away for a moment and pressed three fingers against the blonde’s lips. And felt his member swell as Bill ran his tongue across his fingers taking them in his mouth and sucking before Dipper removed them and continued his assault against Bill’s lips. 

His hand snaked its way down the blonde’s side and down before gently running across the rim of muscle causing Bill to let out a pleasurable gasp as his alpha forced his way inside. His finger gently massaged his insides before a second made its way in and he began scissoring the blonde. He felt Bill push against his fingers as he tried to get them deeper before he added a third and continued to stretch him before he withdrew his hand and pulled away from the kiss to grab the lube resting on the nightstand. 

Dipper lathered himself in a generous amount as Bill raised up on his knees and slowly sank down onto Dipper with his guidance. The omega blinked away tears as he felt himself gradually fill until he made it all the way down. Dipper grit his teeth at the warmth compressing him as he looked at blonde’s pleasure filled expression. 

Bill finally nodded and felt Dipper buck his hips from beneath him and press in further causing a loud moan leave his lips. “Ah- Shit!” He cried out as he moved up and down with the alpha’s thrusts before a gasp left his lips as his back hit the mattress. Dipper picked up his pace as a series of cries and moans left the omega’s lips as he felt Dipper grab his aching member and pump him along to the rhythm as he placed sloppy kisses and love bites along his neck.

Bill gasped as he felt the warmth coiling in the pit of his stomach. “Oh fuck! Dipper I’m about to-”

“Me too darling. Cum with me.” Dipper said with a growl as he came inside the blonde. He bit down hard into Bill’s scent gland as the omega threw his head back in pleasure as he came in the alpha’s grasp. 

Dipper collapsed next to Bill as he wrapped his arms around his omega. “We’re gross.” Bill remarked as he carded his hands through the now sweaty brunette hair. 

Dipper moved up and kissed Bill softly before resting his forehead against his lovers. “I know. Sleep now, clean up tomorrow.” 

Too exhausted to respond, Bill found himself drifting off easily. 


	20. When money's in the ground

The sound of birds singing outside the window slowly brought Bill from his sleep, as the sunlight pooled in. He looked up and found himself on top of Dipper’s chest with the alpha’s arms securely wrapped around his waist. 

Bill smiled as a gentle pink hue lit up his cheeks as he thought of their previous activities. He leaned down and placed a kiss on Dipper’s lips before he was promptly flipped onto his back with his alpha hovering over him with a smirk, causing a gasp to leave his lips before the alpha above him lowered his head and leaned in to kiss him once again. 

"Now, if that wasn't the most wonderful way to wake up I don't know what is. How can I help you this morning?" He asked as his hand wandered down Bill’s side, a soft gasp escaping the blondes lips. 

A sudden crash echoed on the other side of the cabin door causing Dipper to lose his stability and fall on top of Bill. The omega let out a huff as he was winded by his mate who growled as the door slammed open. Dipper rapidly grabbed their blanket covering them both as Mabel and Pacifica stepped inside with way to excited grins on their lips. 

“Could you two have been any louder? You were practically rocking the damn boat more than that storm.” Mabel teased, causing Bill to turn bright red, a whimper of embarrassment leaving his lips causing Dipper to let out a growl of warning at the invasion. 

Pacifica chuckled at the warning. “I thought I told you to not damage him.” She chidded as Dipper sent her a murderous glare.

“Both of you out. Now.” He snapped with a warning growl very prominent as his eyes flared a heavily aggressive blue. 

Mabel sighed and grabbed Pacifica’s wrist and pulled her away, they left the cabin and gently shut the door. 

Dipper let out a sigh of relief as the door latch shut, he looked over and snapped the lock shut before looking back down at his mates' fascinated look. 

Bill lifted his hand and gently placed it on the alpha’s cheek. “I wish your blue eyes were around more, they’re so pretty.” He said softly. 

Dipper smirked and leaned down placing a chaste on the omega’s lips. “We should probably get up, we’ll be docking in Portugal soon.” He remarked as he got up from the bed, stretching out his stiff muscles.

“Already?” Bill asked as he sat up, wincing at the pain in his lower back. The alpha sighed and turned back to the bed, he took a seat beside Bill and gently massaged his lower back for a few moments.

“Better?”

Bill nodded and placed a kiss on Dipper’s cheek. “Thank you.”

“Any time darling, now we have to get up. We’ve got a ship to run and supplies to get.”

\--------------------

Out on deck Dipper received a series of congratulations from his crew which he accepted with as much dignity as he could. Truly he hadn’t even thought they were loud, yet the crew most definitely proved him otherwise. 

On the horizon line was the coastal city of Portugal their last stop on the spanish coast before sailing to Barbados. Dipper stood at the helm with a smirk as Bill gazed out in wonder. 

“Bill.” Dipper called out.

Bill turned to him. “Hmm?”

Dipper’s cheeks turned a tinge of pink. “Tomorrow the crew and I are doing a supply run, but we’re docking here for a few days. How would you like to go out to dinner one night?” He asked.

“That sounds lovely.”

\---------------------

Dipper hadn’t realized the extent of the storm damage until they had docked, that morning he’d gotten a clear look and boy was it costly. He’d sent Soos and Kryptos out for supplies and the bill nearly gave him an early push in Davy Jones’ locker. 

He let out a sigh as he looked over the expense report in his journal, of course as usual Stan left the finances to him even though it was in his damn job description as the Quartermaster to handle the expenses. 

Dipper looked up as he heard a groan come from the bed, his mate laid there giving him a clearly irritated expression with his arms crossed against his chest. He rolled his eyes before looking back down to his journal. 

“I don’t need to go to bed, I’m not tired, I’ll be fine.” Dipper remarked as he looked up once more from his journal over to the bed, the sun had long since set and the candle beside him flickered dimly; it was well past midnight.

Bill huffed and rolled his eyes at his mate. “But, darling, I’m so lonely without you. Come curl up in my arms so I can feel whole again.” He extended his arms towards the desk making small grabbing gestures. 

Dipper turned red and set his quill down. “O-oh. Well.” Dipper narrowed his eyes as he raised a brow. “Are you trying to seduce me into healthy sleeping patterns?” He asked with a smirk as he shut the journal he’d been writing in.    
  


Bill sighed. “Is it working?” 

The alpha chuckled and stood up from his chair, stretching a bit before he made his way over. He placed a chaste kiss on the omega’s lips before he laid down beside him. “What do you think?”

Bill smirked with his eyes closed. “I think I’m very charming and I’ve successful seduced you into bed.” He replied as he gently moved his way onto Dipper’s chest.

“You’re so cute when you’re half-asleep like this.” Dipper teased as he wrapped his arms around Bill’s waist. 

Bill smiled and leaned up placing a few kisses onto his mates lips. “Your lips are so soft. I could just kiss them all night.” He mumbled out before he rested his head in the crook of Dipper’s neck.

The alpha chuckled. “Yet you're nearly asleep.” He remarked as he felt Bill’s chest rise and fall slip into an even rhythm, his mate now fast asleep. “And you’ve trapped me in bed so I can’t get back to work, you little minx.” Dipper mused as he let his eyelids fall, sleep coming to him a few moments later.


	21. There's murder in the air

Pacifica was anxious, she hadn’t seen Bill for hours and it was strange. Her cousin was going on a date with his mate, they should’ve been back by now and he certainly should’ve been spilling every last detail to her and Mabel.

A growl slipped past her lips as she stood up from her bed and left her room making her way up onto the deck of the ship. It swayed gently in the summer breeze as she made her way up onto the quarter deck. Stan or Ford had to know where he was, right?

She gently knocked on the door and waited before a gruff voice called out for her to enter, she pushed open the door and stepped inside letting it shut behind her. Both Stan and Ford stood beside the navigation table while Mabel sat on the desk. 

“Where are Dipper and Bill, shouldn’t they be back by now?”

No one answered her leaving the room in silence, letting the elephant double in size. She watched Ford and Stan give each other a passive look before they collectively sighed. “Where are they?” She growled out taking a few steps into the room. 

Mabel looked up with tears in her eyes. “Paz, it’s bad.” She said softly.

Pacifica felt her heart sinking in her chest as she walked closer to the desk. A loud coughing came from the captain's seat drawing her eyes to the back of it. “What happened? Where are they?” 

She took a few more steps as her agitation rose, she sent a glare to the small brunette woman. “Mable. Where. Are. They?” 

Mabel sighed as she heard Dipper’s chair squeak as he turned around. Pacifica let out a gasp at the red tear trails on his cheeks, his expression so defeated and his entire body seemed to scream ‘kill me’ as he sat slumped. In his shaking grasp was a piece of paper. 

“Where’s Bill?” Pacifica finally asked after a short pause. He looked up to meet their gazes, his eyes were a glowing blue as red droplets brimmed at his eyelids and fell. 

“Gone.” He said softly.

“What the hell do you mean ‘gone’?” 

He stood up and set the paper in his hands on the desk before he turned and made his way over to the window. Suspiciously she picked up the paper and skimmed the brief lines written in red ink.

“What the hell are we just standing here for?” She asked as she crumpled up the paper in her hands. “We should be going after him!” She shouted, tossing the paper at Dipper. A gasp escaped her lips as she watched the ball pause and hover in the air a few inches from his head. 

Stan sighed. “Kid it’s not that simple-”

Pacifica turned on him fast. “Like hell it isn’t! He’s family goddammit!” 

“We can’t go toe to toe with a full demon, girlie!” He shouted before he let out a groan. “Not without a plan at least.” 

She narrowed her eyes at him before turning to the brunette twins. “What the hell does he mean ‘a full demon’?” Mabel sighed and slid off the desk, she stood up and made her way over to the female alpha and pulled her over to a chair and gestured for her to sit. The blonde grumbled for a moment before complying. “Tell me.” 

Mable sat back on the desk surface, gently tugging at a lock of her hair. “Well… It’s kind of a long story and-”

Dipper sighed and gave Pacifica a pointed look. “We’re half-blooded demons.”

“Dipper!” Mabel shouted, turning her attention to him. 

“What? I’m just ripping off the band-aid a lot faster than you.” He sighed and turned his attention to Pacifica. “Our father was a demon and our mother was human, meaning Mabel and I are half-bloods. The person who took Bill is an alpha named Gideon, a full blood. He and Mabel once upon a time were engaged and now he’s coming after us since we fled to protect her from the union.” He told her as he reached into his desk drawer and began pulling out a series of items. 

Pacifica watched him for a few moments and asked: “Why take Bill?”

Dipper paused in his reach and sighed. “To get to me, I’m the only thing standing between Gideon forcing Mable into marriage” He resumed and pulled out a jar. 

“So he took Bill as a bargaining chip.” Pacifica slumped back in her seat. “What are we going to do?” 

Dipper sighed as he leaned over the chair rail and plucked the crumpled note off the ground. He gently unfolded it and pressed it flat onto the surface before he began dumping the items and contents of the vials and jars onto the page.

“What are you doing?” She asked before the other three in the room shushed her. 

The brunette alpha’s eyes lit up in a neon glow as words of latin spilled from his lips.  _ “*Selene, numen ad inferos. Ne nos pro nobis venari. Et dirige nos in nostra missionem. Erit autem sanguis vobis secanda gloriam.*”  _ Pacifica watched in awe as the paper absorbed the items and ingredients scattered a top it and began to crumple up on it’s own. It condensed before turning into a silver mass, it looked like dripping candle wax before it fully formed into a compass. Her gaze went back to Dipper as the neon hue vanished. He picked up the compass and opened it, he inspected for a few moments before moving it about watching as the red needle shifted to follow a sole point. Bingo!

A smirk landed on his lips. “And now we can track him no matter where he goes.” He stood up from his desk and paused before he began violently coughing, blood droplets coming up against his palm. 

“Oh fuck.” Ford muttered as he stepped around the desk and rubbed at his nephews back. Pacifica looked over to Mabel who had tears gathering in her eyes which began to trek down her cheeks.

“What’s wrong with him?” She asked as Stan came to stand beside her. 

He turned to look at the blonde. “It’s because he’s half-demon, as an alpha he inherited a majority of his father’s power and it’s too much for his human body to handle. That’s why he needs his true mate-”

“My cousin?” She questioned as she crossed her arms.

Stan nodded. “Yes, if they get too separated, Dipper will get very sick. Besides being mates and sharing a soul-bond connection, Bill becomes almost a vessel of sorts to help house some of Dipper’s power reserves.” He explained. 

She raised a brow at him. “Which means what exactly?”

“Meaning if Dipper loses Bill, he’ll die.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *TRANSLATION*  
> Selene, the goddess of hell. Lead us on our hunt. Direct us in our mission. And the blood shall be to you, be cut out in great honor.


	22. Shiver my bones

Dipper’s body felt like mush as he tried to sit up, a groan of pain left his lips before he was pushed back against the mattress once again for the hundredth time that day. Dipper looked over to his sister and gave her a glare. 

“Mabel I’ve got a ship to run, I’m the Captain-”

She rolled her eyes at her brother. “I don’t care if you’re the fucking Queen of England. You are sick Dipper, and we can’t let it get any worse until we’ve got Bill back, meaning you’re stuck in bed on Indie’s orders.” She snapped as she withdrew her hand.

Dipper sighed letting his head thump against his pillow, as he felt anxiety pooling in his gut. He shook his head and turned to Mabel. “Would you grab my journal off the desk? If I’m stuck here I’d like to do something useful.” He told her to which she just smiled and nodded before standing up. 

A gasp left his throat and a strangled cry left his lips startling Mabel. She turned around as Dipper lurched up in bed coughing heavily, she went to rub his back only for him to flinch away and groan out in pain at the brief contact. 

“Dipper what-”

“Bill… Gideon’s done someth-” Another cry left his lips as pain rippled across his back once more. “Mabel shirt off, little help please.” He told her before she helped him pull it off. Mabel gapped in horror at the angry red thick lines crossing his back, each one with a deep bruise running along the side. His back was littered with bruises and splotches of some injury. 

“Oh my god.” She whispered softly as Dipper continued to cough. “How long has this been happening?”

“Since the bastard took him.” He growled out before he flinched once more, a new red line appearing across his side and up his back. 

“Dipper…” She trailed off as he let out a huff.

“The compass is pointing us to Barbados still and we’re nearly there, he’ll be home soon… Two and a half months has been much too long.” He let out a sad sigh before wincing once more. 

“At least we know he’s alive.” Mabel remarked as he sent her a glare. “What are we going to do when we find him?” She asked as she moved the subject along. 

Dipper rolled over onto his stomach and laid to face her. “We get Bill back and kill that fucker. Then we settle down or keep sailing.” 

She sighed and gave her brother a pointed look. “That’s not what I meant Dipper. What if Gideon uses his ability on Bill?”

Dipper sighed. “Then we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

Mable rolled her eyes before giving him a deadpan stare. “That’s a horrible plan.”

“I know.”

“Seriously?” She asked before a loud banging hit at the cabin door, the twins looked over in surprise before Dipper called out for the person to enter. Soos quickly stepped inside very out of breath. 

“Dudes, you gotta see this, it's a message from Gideon.” He told them quickly before the two began scrambling to make it topside. 

“I’ll go get Stan and Ford.” Mabel said quickly before she rushed off. Dipper walked over to the crowd of his crew and looked down to the little box on the ground, he gently tapped it with his boot and it began to talk.

“ _ Howdy there good ol’ Captain Pines. How are ya doing these days? Found a special someone? In fact, now that I think about it, aren’t they missing? Well as ya know, I went through the same thing a few years back when you took my darling baby-girl away from me. So I figured it was time to pay you back for that. So as ya know I have very graciously relinquished you of your mate. I bet you're all sorts of angry about that, aren’t ya sugar. _ ”

“Give me back my mate Gleeful.” He seethed only to receive a chuckle from the white haired man. 

“ _ Ah, a riot as usual Captain Pines. As a gentleman I’m willing to offer you a deal - a trade of sorts - and we’ll forget any discrepancies between us. You get your mate and child back, in exchange I get my baby-girl back and we go our separate ways. _ ” Gideon mocked with an obvious smirk on his face. Dipper felt his heart sink. Child? Bill was pregnant? “ _ Just as an act of goodwill, so you know I ain’t lying. You can talk to your mate if ya wish _ .”

“ _ Dipper?! _ ” He heard Bill cry out as his pulse quickened. 

“Bill! Are you okay? What’s-”

Bill cut him off rapidly. “ _ Listen to me darling, he wasn’t lying, I am pregnant. He’s sailing to Barbados. Please hurry- _ ”

He heard Gideon chuckle. “ _ Times up you two, see you in Barbados. We’ll be in touch for your answer to the trade deal. Ta-Ta, Captain Pines. _ ” He called putting before the box let out a crackling sound and began to smoke. 

Dipper sank to the deck in shock, his mate was… Pregnant- with his pup. The joy was overcome by sheer horror. It turned from a moment of joy to one of anguish as his inner alpha began to turn feral. His mind spinning around and around in the main context of ripping Gideon’s throat out. 

He heard the gasps from his crew members as he felt his power surge around him in a bright blue flame. A hand gently rubbed at his shoulder and he turned to look at his sister, the sorrow in her eyes evident. The flames slowly diminished as she gently turned him and pulled him into her embrace. Quiet sobs escaped him as he wrapped his arms around her, he still had a few weeks before they’d land in Barbados. 

_ And still, the worst hadn’t even happened yet. _


	23. There are secrets that sleep with old Davy Jones

As the sun began to set upon the horizon it tinted the brewing storm clouds with an orangish hue .  Dipper looked upon the island with worry, he could feel it, Bill was here and the tension from the longing for his husband only grew.  He hadn’t held his mate in his arms in such a long time. Three months was hell as he grew more and more ill as time passed. He could barely stand without leaning on the railing for support, Mabel stood at his side gently rubbing at his shoulder soothingly.

_ In the light that falls at moonrise. _

“Lower the sail! Get ready to drop the anchor, raise the merchants flags, and prepare to dock!” Stan called out at the crew rushing around on deck, he turned to his niece and nephew. “How are you holding up, kid?” He asked.

Dipper sighed. “Alright, we just need to find him.”

“And we will, have faith son.” Ford called out from behind the helm, the other three of his tiny family turned to him with a smile as Dipper nodded. 

He looked back to the island of Barbados once more, his eyes trailing to Gideon’s manor. Even from a great distance a shadow in the light on the second floor caught his eye before it quickly stepped away and disappeared from view.

_ In the hush of night I will be in the whispers of lovers everywhere, you will find me there. _

As the steps began to ring throughout the halls a faint voice could be made out through the pounding of his heart. “Come out, come out, wherever you are, Sugar?”

Bill gripped the fabric tighter in his grasp, once again in a dress he had narrowly dodged Gideon’s few guards as he booked it. He had to find a way out, Gideon had been making plans for when they arrived in Barbados and with his mate nowhere in sight he had to act on his own. Quickly. 

He nearly tripped as he made his way up the grandiose staircase onto the second floor, he heard Gideon chuckling which made his stomach twist in knots. His free hand rested on the small bump as he looked around. His eyes caught on a french double door leading out to a balcony. 

_ In a thousand little unexpected ways. _

Without a second thought he pushed the doors open and rushed out into the cool air of the evening, he scanned the sides of the house hoping for a lattice or something to help him climb down. Obviously luck wasn’t on his side as his hopes were quickly crushed and it was much too high to jump down from. 

He groaned in frustration, carding a hand through his hair as he looked over the waterfront. The sun sinking on the horizon line was slowly overcome with clouds as thunder crackled out in the distance, yet with the last few rays of the evening sun he caught sight of a ship sailing into port. Bill’s heart rate picked up as a hopeful smile made its way onto his lips. 

_ When you lift your gaze I will be like the shimmer of one small star out there, shining everywhere. _

Dipper. He was here, he didn’t abandon him. 

“Dearest Mr. Pines, wherever are you now?” Gideon called out, startling him. He gulped as he heard Gideon making his way up the staircase, he looked back inside before looking back to the water.

“Please hurry my love.” He whispered before he ran back inside, he ran down the hall in the opposite direction of where Gideon was looking around before he ran into an empty bedroom. 

Bill shut the door as gently as possible before he scanned the room, his eyes catching on a large armoire dresser. He rushed over and pulled it open, he looked to the door as he heard footsteps approaching. He bunched up the fabric of his dress quickly and climbed inside, quietly shutting the latch as he settled into the cramped space. 

_ I will be there like mercy, I will find you through it all. This do I swear, I will be there. _

“Please hurry Dipper.” He barely breathed out before he heard the latch to the door twist and it creak open, he placed his hand over his mouth and fought to calm his breathing. Footsteps made their way around the room, so quietly he had to strain to hear them. 

The silence in the room was broken as the sound of gunfire rang out. Bill’s eyes went wide as he heard Gideon let out a gasp of surprise before another set of footsteps rushed in the room.

“Sir! We are under attack by pirates!” He shouted as the loud sound of a canon rang out.

“I’ll find that stupid omega later, we need to deal with this first.” Gideon grumbled out before the two left the room, once the door shut Bill let out a sigh of relief. He waited for a few minutes as the sounds of fighting grew louder and louder beneath him.

Finally he pushed the dresser door open and stepped out, at this point the moon was fully risen and his only light as he made his way into the hallway of the second floor. His steps were light as he crept towards the banister and looked out over the foyer, men laid about surrounded in pools of blood. He heard shouting before his eyes widened, Dipper hobbled into the foyer from one of the side rooms. He leaned heavily on the side of the archway before Mabel came into view and helped him stand straight.

“Come on Bro-bro, we gotta go!” She said quickly.   
  


“No! I will not leave without my mate dammit.” He retorted as he pushed away from her. She growled in irritation, running a frustrated hand through her hair. 

“Dipper.” Bill called out as he rushed over to the stairs, he took the stairs two at a time before Dipper pulled him into his embrace. Tears fell down the blonde’s face as the brunette peppered his face in kisses.

Mabel coughed slightly. “As touching as this is, we still need to get the hell out of here.” She said as she began tugging at Dipper to get moving. He sighed as Bill pulled his arm over his shoulders, gently shouldering some of Dipper’s weight. 


	24. When the main sails set and the anchors weighed

“As touching as this is, we still need to get the hell out of here.” She said as she began tugging at Dipper to get moving. He sighed as Bill pulled his arm over his shoulders, gently shouldering some of Dipper’s weight. 

“Not so fast Pines.” Gideon drawled out, the room lit up in a roaring purple flame blocking their means of escape. “I seem to recall that we had a trade to make, my dearest Baby-girl in exchange for your pregnant mate. So you both are free to leave, but she stays.”

“Not a chance!” Dipper growled out throwing his arm out in front of her as he pushed Bill behind, his stance protective and very pissed off. 

“Oh please Pines, you're in no condition to fight me, you pathetic half breed.”

As much as Dipper hated to admit it, Gideon was right. Three months of separation had taken a great toll on his power and stamina for wielding it. It was beginning to look bad. 

“And with your condition, you have no hope of avoiding my advances forever!” Gideon shouted letting a series of tiny purple glass balls appear in his palm, he chuckled as he swirled them around. “Especially with a pup to protect, you are a ballsy man. Risking your mates life and the life of your unborn child.” He smirked as Dipper let out a low growl of warning. He knew Gideon was right, it was a trick he himself had used before. The orbs were like bullets in human guns, their hand the trigger. 

Mabel let out a small gasp, looking at her brother for a moment before glancing over to his mate. She didn’t know Bill was pregnant. Dipper hadn’t told her but it was obvious he knew about it, why hadn’t he told her? Why keep it from her?

_ Some secrets are best kept between a select few. _ His words from their childhood came back with a vile sting. But still. It did hurt he hadn’t told her. 

But that’s who Dipper is. Even though he was the younger of the pair he was the protective one, he always took care of her, protected her, and was always the one watching over her. Even now he was putting his own family at risk to protect her. 

It felt wrong, so very wrong. Dipper was still under the effects of his separation and was no match for Gideon’s full-blood power, and he’d be distracted by Bill and his unborn child being there in the middle of a demon fight. 

Mabel gulped lightly, she knew what she had to do. She pushed past Dipper’s arm and stepped out of his reach as he made a noise of surprise. “Gideon, promise me that they can leave safely, the entire crew!”

He looked her up and down like a predator with a large grin. “And what do I get in return?” He drawled.

Mabel sighed. “I’ll come to you willingly, I won’t run, I won’t try to leave. Just let my family go.” She pleaded softly. 

“Now as tempting as that is, that would be too easy my dear sweet Mabel. I think your brother hasn’t been paid back in full for all the pain he has caused me.” He chuckled and snapped his fingers. 

Bill and Mabel both let out a sound of surprise as thin gold threads attached to their limbs, slowly wrapping around tightly. Gideon smirked as he yanked Bill away from Dipper’s reach bringing him to his side and extended his hand to Mabel.

“Mabel! Bill! No!” Dipper shouted as he reached out only to have his hand bounce off her forcefield, she turned back and gave him a saddened smile. Mabel took a breath and looked back over to Gideon. Her heart skipped in fear as she took steps against her will before placing her hand onto his awaiting grasp. 

She gave one final look at her brother. “I’m sorry Dipper!” She shouted as a sole tear fell down her cheek, she spun the emblem and both she and his husband vanished from his sight. 

Dipper’s knees slammed against the deck as he collapsed, tears of blood began freely falling down his face as the rest of the crew looked around confused. One second they’d been fighting Gideon’s men and the next they were back on the ship. 

Ford stood up and rubbed his head to soothe the ache as he searched the deck, his heart sinking at the sight of his nephew. The man who once had drive and ambition now looked like a broken and lost man. A captain who’d plundered the seven seas with more gold than he knew what to do with, and yet it all meant nothing now. He was a man who’d lost his entire world… He had lost everything. He looked over the crowd once more, then a third time. Where was Mabel? Where was Bill? Realization hit like a brick to the face. 

They had… Failed.

And they lost Mabel to Gideon in the process. 

Footsteps rushed up onto the deck, the few remaining crew members along with Pacifica had made it topside. The blonde looked around with a smile which soon dimmed as she didn’t see her cousin, or the woman she had begun courting amongst the returned. 

She spotted Dipper and rushed over, aggressively she pulled at his collar. “What the hell happened?” She seethed. Dipper didn’t even acknowledge her as the tears continued, she shook him. “Answer me dammit.”

“Pacifica enough.” Stan barked out as he pulled the blonde away from his nephew. “We failed and lost Mabel, don’t blame Dipper, blame Gideon. The man is much too powerful for his tiny britches.” She growled lightly. “Believe me girlie, everyone on this damn ship would like to deck him across a bloody field. None so more than Dipper and now you. So channel that anger, we’ll get them back. Trust me.” 


	25. There's no turning back from any course that's laid

“Captain there is a man named Tad who wishes to come aboard the vessel.” A voice spoke quickly drawing Dipper’s attention from his journal, he looked up to Soos and nodded.

“Let him aboard and bring him to me.” He told the beta before he gave a curt nod and left. Dipper sighed and checked his ink dried before shutting his journal. The latch gave a click before Tad entered the room, Dipper raised a brow at the man.

“Theodore Strange, last thing I knew you were heading for Romania on another one of your famous expeditions.” He drawled as he sat back in his seat.

Tad chuckled and stepped into the room taking the seat in front of Dipper’s desk. “I was about to when a much more fun idea came to mind, I met a merchant from Spain who went on and on about the Carribean islands and their beauty. I had to see them for myself, so here I am with this.” Dipper then pulled out a bottle of sparkling champagne and two glasses as Tad continued. “So tell me my friend, where is William? I’d like all the details of your romance.” He teased. Dipper let out a sigh and took a sip of the champagne, he began to fill his friend in on the situation at hand. He needed all the help he could get against Gideon.

“That’s about all there is to it.” Dipper said as they finished the bottle.

“You need to cheer up my friend, all hope isn’t lost.” Tad held up a silver envelope and slid it over to Dipper. “It just so happens I have an invite to my Gala tomorrow night and I bet you Gideon will be there, after all, I did invite him.”

“Thank you for the invite Tad but I doubt Gideon would show up.” Dipper explained.

Tad laughed as a smirk drew on his lips. “Oh ye of little faith my dear friend, if there’s one thing I know for certain. It’s the simple fact that Gideon Gleeful is a damn prideful peacock and he’ll show up to flaunt his new found ‘wealth’ believe me.”

So here they were the following night, standing in uncomfortable Noblemen’s clothing in Tad’s lavish ballroom in his grandiose new mansion. Dipper tugged at the cravat on his neck before Pacifica slapped his hand away and positioned it back in its proper place. 

“Stop fidgeting Dipper, everything is going to be fine.” She scolded before taking a sip from the wine glass in her other hand.

He let out a sigh and carded his hand through his hair, the bags under his eyes very prominent. “It’s not that simple Pacifica, Gideon is a viper and I’m allowed to be worried.”

She sighed and gave him a softed glare, but still a glare. “You’re entitled to your fears, yes, but you can’t let them rule, not right now in the heat of battle. So calm down.” She said softly, giving him a reassuring smile.

He chuckled lightly. “Thank you.”

“Of course, you’re my family now too Dipper. I need to take care of you as well.” She explained as her eyes drew to the dance floor as a waltz began to play, she sighed wistfully as she watched the pairs dancing.

Dipper looked down to her lost expression. “Missing my sister?” He asked.

She nodded. “Dearly, I want to court her Dipper, more than you could ever imagine.” A light pink hue lighting up her cheeks. “Before all this happened, I was going to ask you for your blessing.” She added softly. 

He gave her a smile. “You have my blessing Paz, I’d be more than happy for the both of you. In exchange, help me save them both.” He said with a grin, she turned to him with a fierce nod as she extended her hand grasping his in a handshake. 

Suddenly she let out a gasp and spun him around to face the waltz floor. “Look.” She said as she pointed across the ballroom. There dancing amongst the crowd was Gideon and in his arms was his mate. Bill… 

“Come on Paz.” He ordered as he led the way.

On the other side of the ballroom, Mabel spotted her brother and Pacifica. She took a few steps back in hesitation, wincing at the pain in her wrist. She glanced to see the red beads form on her skin. Clear as day she heard Gideon’s message. ‘ _ You know what happens when you get rebellious baby-girl. _ ’ She looked over to Gideon and Bill, and watched the thread around Bill’s neck tighten. ‘ _ Get moving girlie. _ ’ She nodded and crossed through the crowd quickly, she grabbed at Pacifica’s wrist. 

The blonde stopped and turned with the fire of ten thousand suns in her eyes, her eyes blinked once, then twice, as realization dawned on her. “Mabel?” She whispered softly. Mabel simply chuckled with a flirtatious smile and backed away into the crowd, she turned away from Pacifica with tears down her face as she rushed through the crowd with her alpha not far behind. 

Dipper broke through the crowd with ease as he stopped at the edge of the dance floor, he looked across the floor of dancers and realized Gideon and Bill were not there anymore. A growl of irritation left his lips as he turned to look for Pacifica and could not find her. “You have to be fucking kidding me.” He mumbled out in annoyance before he let out a sigh. He shut his eyes in frustration as he rubbed at his temples in irritation. 

A sudden warmth shocked him as he left a pair of lips land on his, his eyes flew open in surprise. His eyes landing on that of his mate, Bill stood before him with a sly grin upon his lips. Before a word could leave Dipper’s mouth his mate was gone, rushing away through the crowd. 

Bill stood on the edge of the crowd before the balcony, he prayed and prayed hard to whatever god that was out there that Dipper would not follow him. All he could do is sit back and watch as his body was puppeted by Gideon for his own selfish deeds, his eyes scanned the crowd and watched Dipper finally break the edge of the crowd. A distance of a few yards between them. 

He watched his own hand raise with a small beckoning gesture, and Dipper followed as he stepped out onto the balcony. All Bill could do was plead, scream, pray for every ounce of strength to fight back against Gideon’s control and yet it was all in vain. 

Dipper approached him with a smile, it was apprehensive of course, but the love overflowing behind it was clouding his alpha’s judgement. He crossed the few steps between them and pulled Bill into his arms, drawing him tightly to his chest.

Bill’s arms wrapped around his alpha as a sole tear fell down his cheek, in a voice barely a whisper he forced out. “I’m so sorry my love.” 

Dipper had no time to react as a dagger embedded itself deep in his chest, his head was spinning as black spots danced along his vision. He looked down at his mate, the tears freely spilling as his hands covered his mouth in horror. 

He hit the ground as the world faded around him.


	26. And when greed and villainy sail the seas

“Now that, that little problem is over.” Gideon grinned as he shook out his fist, he smirked at the two collapsed demons laying on the ground. “Let’s get back to the main attraction.” 

“You’ll never get away with this Gideon! Dipper won’t let you!” Ford shouted weakly as he glared at the young pure-blood. 

Gideon chuckled and stepped on Ford’s glasses laying before him, pushing roughly as the glass shattered. “I’m afraid Sixer, I’ve already bested your nephew.” He leaned down and jerked up Ford’s chin so their eyes met. “I’ve got what I wanted, so I’ve won and that’s all that matters now.” He spat out and tossed Ford aside before standing back up. 

The ballroom had cleared out when the fight began, leaving just the elder Pine twins, himself, himself, his sweet baby-girl, the annoying blonde alpha, and one Theodore Strange. A growl of disgust left his lips as he noticed his omega in the arms of the blonde alpha. 

“Come here baby-girl. It’s time to go.” He cooed at her with a much too large smile. Mabel shivered in disgust and shook her head. Gideon’s smile dropped as a growl bubbled up in his throat. “Get over here darlin’, do not make me come get you.” He snapped narrowing his eyes at her and then Pacifica. 

Mabel snapped her eyes shut as she shrank closer into Pacifica’s side, she forced herself to swallow her fear before she finally spoke. “No.” She said, it coming out in no more than a whisper. 

Gideon huffed as his face began turning a bright red in frustration, a growl escaped his lips as his eyes started to glow purple, his body engulfed in his own flames. “Mabel Pines, you come to your alpha!”

She shook her head. “I’m already with my alpha, and it’s not you!” She felt a rumble against her frame from Pacifica. Her mate brought her hand up and drew Mabel’s dress away from her neck, exposing the fresh mating mark embedded in her neck. 

His eyes began to darken turning into a fitting shade of black, the skin around his eyes began to shred open leaving cracks of black running around his face. An inhuman screech left his lips, as he glared at the blonde alpha. 

Pacifica let out a low growl of warning as she drew Mabel closer to her side, her eyes darting around the room in search for an exit. A normal alpha she could fight, but a full blooded demon one - was definitely not her strong suit. 

Bill glanced over to the fight between Gideon and Paz then back to his dying mate

Bill heard the aggressive shouts of his cousin and he looked up into the ballroom, his cousin breathing hard with blood dripping down her face as she held up a rune shield before her and her mate. His eyes widened in surprise, since when did she have magical abilities…

“Oh darling now would be a fantastic time to wake up and tell me what to do.” Bill asked himself as he kept his hands over the stab wound in his mate’s chest. “Christ, what the hell do I do?” He mumbled softly as tears began to prick at his eyes. 

“ _ We can heal wounds of our own and on our mates - but only minor ones.”  _ Dipper's words from months prior came to the front of his mind, if Paz was able to use Mabel’s rune shield… Maybe, just maybe, he could heal Dipper. It was worth a shot. 

But how was the question, he’d never seen Dipper heal himself… His thoughts drifted in sorrow as he wracked his mind over and over again in an attempt to think of something… Anything! 

He felt Dipper’s breathing grow more and more shallow against his hands. “No! NO dammit! You will not die on me! We have a baby on the way and I refuse to raise our child by myself, so you are _ not  _ allowed to die on me! Nice try honey.” He muttered aggressively as he pushed harder to stop the bleeding, his eyes drew shut as he fought to blink back the tears.

His attention snapped up to Dipper as he heard a low groan, his eyes met the hazy blue of Dipper’s. “Bill-”

“Don’t speak, save your strength.”

“I- don’t have much time left darling.” He raised his hand meekly before he gently caressed his mates cheek, tears falling from his blue eyes. “Please do not blame yourself, this was Gideon’s doing-” He let out a harsh cough as blood splattered on his chest. “Take care of yourself and our pup. Please… I- I love you so much darling.” 

“Dipper no! D-don’t say that, you're going to be okay.” Bill leaned into the touch. “Everything is going to be okay.” He rambled as Dipper sighed softly.

“Please just promise me, you’ll go on with your life. Live your life my love, enjoy being free of your parents… Just remember, how much I love you.” His breathing went still, and the blood oozing from his chest began to slow until there was nothing left.

Bowing his head in shame, he whispered softly: “And I you.” 

Yet to his dismay it didn’t change what had been done. As the slow realization of what he did began to set in like an angry viper wrapping around his neck cutting off his breathing as sobs shook his frame. He began to weep, his agony spilling out in a lover's mournful cry. He was so lost to his own devices he barely felt the hand that rested itself on his shoulder. 

Through his tears he looked up to see his once most trusted friend: Tad. The purple haired man shook his head in mourning before he helped Bill to his feet, the edges of his dress stained in the blood of his mate - his now deceased mate. 


	27. You can bet your boots there'll be treachery

“Dipper he’s... he’s dead” Bill said in barely a whisper as he tried to bring himself to look away from his mate, but failed. Tad let go of his hold on Bill and stepped around to the other side of Dipper.

Tad knelt beside his friend. “Yes he is,” He gave Bill a reassuring smile. “But not for long.” He took a sharp inhale and gave Bill a pointed look. “Just promise me, you won't tell him what I did.” He waited for a moment before Bill nodded. Tad only smiled before he pulled a dagger from his back pocket and plunged it into his own chest. Bill let out a shout of horror as Tad began drawing a blood rune onto Dipper’s chest.

“Tad, what the hell are you doing?” Bill cried in surprise.

Tad continued his work as he spoke. “Doing what I must, Bill, he’s done too much for me to just let him die.”

Bill took a few steps forward to try and stop him only to hit a force field. “Tad you can’t do this!”

Tad turned to smile at his friend for only a brief moment. “Thank you Bill for being my friend, please take care of my cousin for me.” He said with a soft smile on his face before the runes on Dipper’s chest began to glow. 

Tad’s eyes rolled back into his head before he slumped to the ground. Bill cried out in horror as he watched Tad’s body begin to fade away until there was nothing left. His eyes drew back to his mate as the tears fell, he watched for what felt like minutes before it finally happened.

Dipper opened his eyes once more. The brunette was confused as the wind was knocked out of him by his mate in his arms, the two of them now covered in blood. “What the hell happened?” He asked after a few moments. 

Bill only gave him an elated smile as he wrapped his arms around his mates neck. “You’re okay, that’s all that matters.”

“What about you? And the baby? Are you both-”

“Fine, fine. We’re both doing okay.” Bill soothed with a smile on his face at his alpha’s over protective nature. “Come on, let’s get up.” Bill urged as he stood up and held out to Dipper, the brunette smiled and accepted it as he made his way to his feet. He stumbled slightly nearly tripping before Bill wrapped his arm around Dipper’s waist helping him keep his balance.

“What happened?” He began as he rubbed at his temple. “I can remember that you attacked me - under Gideon’s control and after that it’s all fuzzy.” He explained as he gave Bill a look of concern. 

“It’s exactly as you said and-”

A loud bang cut him off suddenly, the pair looked into the ballroom to see the runic shield burst and Pacifica flying back. She smashed into the tiles with a thud before a growl left her throat, fighting her damndest to get back on her feet. 

“I will not let you win dammit!” She shouted as her knees trembled at the weight of her own body. 

Gideon chuckled as he took a few steps forward towards Mabel. 

“Hey Gleeful pick on someone your own size!” Dipper shouted.

“Dipper!” Bill scolded quickly before the full-bloods attention turned to the pair. “OH god dammit.” Bill grumbled lightly.

“Ah Pines, you’re still alive after all. Your omega is useless, such a shame, I guess I really must do everything myself nowadays.” He grinned at them, the grin splitting most of his face causing Bill to grimace in disgust. 

Dipper let out a growl at Gideon’s blatant disrespect. He pushed Bill behind him before taking a few steps forward letting his hands engulf in flames. 

Gideon chuckled. “Now Pines, let’s not do this here. Let’s meet at-” He stopped in thought for his face lit up. “My ship! I’ll be taking myself and a guest, so let’s see…” He scanned the few there for a moment before his eyes glowed. “Your turn thief! See ya there Pines!” He shouted as he pointed at Pacifica before the two vanished in a cloud of smoke. 

“Oh come on!” A gruff voice shouted. The rest looked over to Stan who was laying on his back, eyes fixated on the ceiling. “This family and the fucking kidnappings. Jesus.” He grumbled as he rolled onto his side before getting up.

“Oi Point-Dexter, get your ass up. We gotta go.” He said as he gently tapped at Ford’s side. The other grunkle on the floor groaned as he struggled to stand once more. 

“Son of a bitch, that little fucking imp kicked the shit out of me.” He complained as he looked at the bruises forming on his stomach.

“Well now we definitely all gotta reason to rough him up and maybe kill him, eh Dipper?” Stan asked as he turned to look at his nephew. 

The brunette grinned. “Damn straight Stan, he really did a number on Tad’s ballroom.” He whistled at the damage and chuckled. “I owe him some serious cash for this.” He chuckled as he looked over his family. “Speaking of Tad, where the hell is he? I know that son of a bitch wouldn’t have run off just because of Gideon.” He glanced around the ballroom and caught sight of Bill’s forlorn expression. 

“Darling…” Bill muttered softly before he tugged Dipper into his arms. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered as he drew Dipper’s chin onto his shoulder. Dipper stood there in shock for a few moments… It was staring him in the face yet he refused to believe it, but as the tears rolled down his cheeks it became all too real. His cousin was gone. 

“What happened? What did he do, Bill?” He asked after a short pause of silence, the blonde sighed against his shoulder.

Bill quietly explained. “You died Dipper, fully, and Tad gave his life to bring you back.” 

“That goddamn idiot.”


	28. Shiver my sails

“You’ll never get away with this you little twerp!” Pacifica shouted as her wrists were tied behind her back.

He chuckled as he looked over at her. “But you see, I already have. My sweet baby-girl will come running to protect her ‘beloved’ alpha and then I’ll kill you and take her for myself.”

“My cousin wouldn’t allow you too.” She spat.

His chuckle which turned into a roar as he smirked at her, flashing his jagged teeth. “Oh little thief, you think that… that tiny blonde omega could possibly save your sorry ass from me?”

“You’re wrong, he will.”

  
  


“What do you mean?” As Gideon turned around he was met by Dipper and a coy smile.

“You know Gideon, unlike you, some alphas think beyond their knot.” The brunette smirked.

Gideon let out a scream of rage as he rushed at Dipper. A smirk graced Dipper’s lips as he dodged furious punch after punch. Dipper brought his arm back rapidly as he socked Gideon in the jaw. The man let out a cry of pain as he stumbled back clutching his face. Dipper pivoted his foot in place as Gideon ran at him once more. 

He dropped low, sweeping Gideon’s legs out from beneath him. The man stumbled onto his ass as Dipper knocked him back stepping on his chest. He looked down at Gideon who was still grinning like a lunatic.

“On another hand Gideon, you remind me of a tiny bitch, all bark, no bite!” The brunette grinned as he unsheathed his sword

As Dipper brought down his sword to finish Gideon he felt claws stab into his back causing pained screams to escape his throat as he was suddenly tossed a good distance across the bridge of the ship. His wounds hissed in pain as he tried standing up, the new gashes along his body taking quite a drain on him as they healed.

He looked back over to see Gideon getting up, his eyes a deep black. Dipper knew what had happened rather quickly. Gideon was using black magic, cheating little scum. “What happened to playing fair?” Dipper spat before he coughed up a few drops of blood.

Gideon chuckled and gave him a grin, as a series of darkened flames began to ignite and dance around in his palms. “Now why end our meeting so soon? We are going to become family soon, so let's get to know each other better!” 

“You know Gideon, the more shit you spew the less appealing you look.” Dipper remarked with a smirk watching as Gideon’s face grew even more red with anger.

As the two began two clashed once more Pacifica noticed that Stan and Ford were climbing aboard. Her excitement grew until she saw Mabel and her heart sank. She knew what was going to happen, everything was just going to repeat itself. As the words: “Mabel, no! Run!” Barely escaped her lips.

Mabel merely mouthed back with a smile, “Don’t worry.”

The reverberating sound of Dipper hitting the main mast brought everyone’s attention back to the fighting. “Come on brother dearest, why can’t you see it my way?”

“I’m not your brother, I will never be your brother. My sister has an alpha already, you damn little creep.”

“Fine! I gave you the chance to cooperate and become my brother but instead you decided to spit at my good will and oppose me, so you leave me with no choice.” Gideon finished as he snapped his fingers, a loud gasp escaped behind him and he turned to see Pacifica’s eyes go lifeless and darkened strings began to form around her neck.

“Stop it!” Mabel screamed as she lunged for her mate, only to be stopped by Stan’s tight grip on her shoulder. “Let me go Grunkle Stan! I can’t let him hurt her!” She shouted as she attempted to twist herself free from his grasp.

“Mabel stop!” He ordered as she broke free of his grasp. She took a few steps away from his reach and stopped, her eyes locking with Gideon’s.

“Gideon stop! Please... stop!” She cried out as she watched her mate lifelessly take steps towards the edge of the ship, stopping before the plank before turning back the small crowd on the main deck.

“Oh sweet baby-girl, why didn’t you ask sooner.” He snapped his fingers releasing his hold over the blonde's mind, but not her body. “I’ll make you a deal darling, you come with me, be my wife, no running or fighting me. In exchange, I let her go. I let you brother and his mate go, along with the rest of your crew.”

Before anyone could react Mabel had opened a portal and gestured to Gideon. “Fine you have a deal. Please, just promise me that they’ll be safe.” She asked. 

Gideon grinned as he walked over and took her hand in his, he gently placed a kiss on her knuckles before flashing a sharp toothed grin towards her. “Of course darling. Now come, let’s leave this unsightly place.” 

As they began to move through the portal Mabel was yanked back by Dipper as Ford and Stan worked to keep Gideon from coming back through.

“You lying whore!” Gideon screamed as he slammed his fists against the barrier, lighting them on fire as he pushed against the magic of Ford and Stan.

“I’m afraid to cut our time short brother but we must bid adieu!” Dipper shouted with a grin, tipping his hat towards the white haired demon. 

Gideon let out a growl and curses before he drew his hands together, words of latin spilling from his lips. His eyes turned a deep black and a flaming claw formed in front of Mabel, as angry words spewed: “If I can’t have you then no one can!” 

“No!” Pacifica screamed as the claw flew with murderous intent towards her mates heart. Mabel turned in surprise.

It was all over, much too soon. 

Dipper fell to the ground as the portal closed, taking the sounds of Gideon’s cackling with it. Bill screamed in horror as he rushed over to his mate. “No, no, no, no! Tad did not sacrifice himself for me to lose you again like this!”


	29. Dead men tell no tales

Being on land was strange to Bill after so long at sea. The ground beneath his boots felt foriegn as he stepped through the market square, his thoughts reminiscing back to the date he’d had with Dipper almost a decade ago. 

He took a sharp inhale as a wave of pain gripped at his throat, guilt still eating him alive. Even with a decade of time between the last time he’d stepped in Barbados, the wound was still fresh in his mind. His last fight with Dipper had led to so much grief, hurt, and great loss. The mark on his neck pulsed as a dull throb rippled across the sensitive skin, instinctively his hand drew upwards letting his fingertips skim the surface. 

A sigh escaped his lips as he made his way through the crowd, the small tugging at his jacket drew his attention down to his son. The young boy gave him a happy smile as Bill extended his hand to the small boy. Ten years had flown by in the blink of an eye, he’d aged and so had his son. 

Dipper’s and his little boy, little Theodore Pines. 

Little Theodore reached out accepting his papa’s hand as he maneuvered the bouquet into his other arm, the happy smile on his face never failing. Bill chuckled before he led his son to the outskirts of the marketplace.

They made their way down the cobblestone street before turning up off the beaten path into the hillside. Sitting at the top was the old church, seeing the old building brought a wave of somberness which washed over him as they made their way behind the church to the old draping willow tree and beneath laid a small headstone. 

The pair approached and Bill knelt down in front of gravestone, a small chuckle leaving his lips as he brushed the years of growth away revealing the name chiseled in the stone.

“Hello dearest.” He whispered softly as he ran his hand along the smooth stone. A somber smile drew on his lips, he sighed and turned back to his son, gently he took the bouquet and placed it in front of the grave. 

“How’s heaven treating you? Good I hope, since you always seemed to have a knack for making friends I would assume you’re not alone.” He said teasingly as he studied the marble of the grave. “You were so kind… Too kind, anyone would be stupid to have not been your friend dead or alive.” He smiled softly as tears welled in his eyes. 

“It’s okay papa, don’t cry.” Theodore said quietly as he wrapped his arms around his papa’s shaking frame. The blonde smiled as pulled his son into his lap, the boy softly giggled as Bill wrapped his arms around the boy.

Bill placed a chaste kiss on his son's forehead. “I’m okay honey, I just miss him.” 

Theodore looked up to meet his papa’s gaze. “I wish I had gotten to meet him.” He remarked before returning his attention to the marble slab.

“Me too honey, me too.” Bill replied softly as he placed another kiss on the top of his son's head. 

A sudden cry broke the silence, startling the father-son duo. Bill stood up quickly and turned to see a little blonde girl rushing up the hillside. Behind her was an infant with chocolate hair resting in the arms of an all too familiar face.

Dipper Pines, his husband and mate. 

“Is she teething?” Bill asked as he dusted off his pants before walking over to the brunette.

Dipper sighed and nodded. “I think so, I can’t seem to get her to settle.” He replied with a sigh as he let his husband scoop their youngest from his arms.

Bill cooed at the little infant, gently rocking her hoping to get her to sleep. “There, there Sena. You’re okay.” He whispered as her cries began to drift off. A smile graced his lips as she fell asleep in his arms.

Dipper groaned lightly. “You are the baby-whisperer I swear.”   
  


“They’re our children Dipper, one of us has to be motherly.” He remarked, gaining a chuckle from the alpha as he swayed with their daughter tucked in his arms. 

Dipper grinned as the two blonde children bounded over to his side, the little girl holding a flower in her grasp. He smirked before scoping her up into his arms, her squeals of laughter were delightful in his ears. 

“Risai, did you say hello to Uncle Tad?” He asked her. She nodded as she gave him a large grin. “Well that's about it. We should probably start heading back, we’ve got a long way to Spain.” He added as he turned his attention to Bill.

The omega gained a delighted smile before he leaned in placing a kiss on Dipper’s lips, the alpha smirked and returned it happily. They pulled away with smiles before they gave one final look to Tad’s headstone. 

“Thank you my cousin, for everything.” Dipper said quietly as he wrapped his arm around the shorter man's waist. The blonde leaned into the touch, a smile gracing his lips. After a few more moments of silence, the family turned away and made their way back to the port.

Once again on the deck, Dipper smirked as he held the helm in his grasp. Tad smiled as he heard Bill approaching, the youngest of their crew in his arms. 

Boots ran up the stairs to the quarter deck, as a small blonde huffed and puffed at the top. A grin of excitement evident on her lips. “Aunty Mabel spotted a ship, are we going to chase it?” She asked, stars twinkling in her eyes.

Dipper chuckled and nodded. “And what is our main rule?” He asked.

“No prisoners!” Both Risai and Tad cheered.

Bill smirked as he leaned into Dipper’s shoulder. The alpha smiled as he pulled his mate into his side. “You know darling, it’s a simple saying: Dead men, tell no tales.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey notice for everyone. But momma Noble here is not a one-trick pony. 
> 
> Translation: I’ve written other stories (Billdip stories) feel free to read them, leave comments and kudos. They fuel my red-bull induced 3 am binge writing.


End file.
